A Questionable Experiment
by Artisticmom2
Summary: Our dashing cast of characters set in the period of Augustus Octavius. Sagittarius hunts down deserters of Marcus Antonius's army to add to the ranks of Octavius. Oh, and an experiment that will shortly go rather awry. Rated T for themes of slavery.
1. Chapter 1

Written for the March History Challenge at The Delphic Expanse

Rated: R for themes of slavery

Summary: Our dashing cast of characters set in the period of Augustus Octavius. Sagittarius hunts down deserters of Marcus Antonius's army to add to the ranks of Octavius. Oh, and an experiment that will shortly go rather awry.

Thanks to my beta Honeybee!

* * *

><p>What are you doing?" the tall woman asked.<p>

"Experimenting," the equally tall man replied. Distracted, he poked and prodded a bit more.

She leaned over his shoulder, peering in, her auburn hair brushing his face. "You're playing!" she exclaimed. "Where did you get the new ones, and why?"

Frowning, he replied. "I became bored with the old ones, and I told you, I'm experimenting." He turned back to what he was doing.

Peering closer, she asked. "But why here, and now?"

He straightened, arrogance in every line of him. "I made a decision. I'm not accustomed to being questioned on them. In fact, I made lots of decisions before you and I became…" the man trailed off, seeing her raise an eyebrow. Frowning once more, he continued. "It was a random choice, but I thought it might prove to be interesting."

Turning to go, she said, "Well, make sure you clean up after yourself this time! I'm not going to do it for you." She paused, and looked over her shoulder at him. "And don't ask Junior to. He's too young."

Making a rude face as she retreated, he turned back to his work, humming a tune.

* * *

><p>Sagittarius strode through the Egyptian market place. He was supposed to be scouring the area for deserters. Marcus Antonius had been soundly defeated in the recent Battle of Actium. A vast number of Antonius's men had deserted him, just hours before the final battle. Sagittarius wasn't sure why, but was glad that they had. What should have been a one-sided slaughter, in favor of Antonius, had been a victory for Caesar Octavius.<p>

Octavius's smaller force came in to carry the day, thereby preserving the line of succession of the Roman Empire. Marcus Antonius fled back to Egypt in defeat where he, and his wife Cleopatra, had ultimately committed suicide. Many of the deserters were suspected to have sought refuge here in Egypt. This meant work for Sagittarius. But those deserters were Roman soldiers, and Rome, in one way or another, had paid for those men's training and lives. Rome wanted them back.

Sagittarius stopped, wiped his sweating brow, and cursed whoever had given him this billet. Obviously, he had irritated someone to draw this duty. Hunting down deserters was miserable work. This city was hot, dusty, and crowded. The deserters were trying their best to blend in.

At least he could bring the rest of his Speculatores. His men were out scouring other parts of the city, so they shouldn't have to be here too long. As captain of his unit, he was in charge of ten men. His Speculatores unit had recently been recognized as the best available, which was why he must have irritated someone to be here. They should be scouting out new lands for Octavius to conquer for the glory of Rome. Instead they were stuck in Egypt.

Sagittarius's stomach rumbled. Deciding that lunch was in order, he continued on through the Egyptian market place looking for something edible. As he wove his way through the stands, he inhaled a variety of exotic smells. He smelled the sweet-sour smell of beer. Frying onions and garlic, peas and beans, fruit and bread were all in abundance. Seeing a stand that sold dates and figs he purchased a handful. Walking slowly he munched on them, pondering where else to search for deserters.

He had found several of them the other day. They had been living in the low-end district, trying to fade away in the masses of poverty stricken laborers. Pausing at another stand, he bought mug of beer in a cheap clay cup. At least Egypt had that in abundance, lots of clay. Everything, but the pyramids, was built from it.

Sipping his beer, he had finished the last of his figs when his eyes caught the slave stand. Something was happening at last. He strolled over to watch what was being sold today, grateful for the distraction from his dilemma. While Egypt was part of the Roman Empire, and was quite civilized, it lacked many of the amenities of Rome. There was no running water and no public baths. But at least they had sporting events in abundance and good food. He was entertained and well fed on this assignment. And Egypt boasted one thing very Roman. It had slave markets.

The first few slaves were pathetic, scrawny, and old. They were meant to warm up the crowd. None of them looked like they would be of any use unless someone was in the market for a nanny or lion fodder. The tituli, or placards, around their necks detailed lives spent as agricultural slaves. Now they were no longer fit to be in the fields. One sold, the rest did not. They'd probably be taken to Rome and sold to the Coliseum. Leaning back against a pole holding the awnings up over the stage and surrounding space, he waited for the next batch to come out, curious to see what this area could possibly offer. Occasionally, his eyes scanned the crowd to see if he could spot anyone of military bearing. He still had to do his job, even while lounging in the shade.

The next batches were healthy adult males and older adult women suitable for labor. Perhaps a few of them had the intelligence to be trained as indoor slaves, but he doubted it. Most had vacuous expressions and seemed overly placid. Perfect for lifting bales and toting cargo, but not for overseeing important work. Many of the slaves here today were actually of Greek or Roman origin, those that were not had chalk marks on their feet signifying that fact.

Bored, but unwilling to go back into the ever-present heat, Sagittarius pulled out his knife and started to clean his nails. The men he was hunting would still be there, Sagittarius could afford to spend a little more time resting. He decided to stay and see what else the slavers had to show.

Next, it was a parade of older children, clean, but underfed. Once they sold off, probably as farm labor, the nubile females were brought out, one by one. That brought a bit more interest from the crowd. Of course, today's crowd all happened to be men. It wasn't unheard of for a woman to purchase a slave, but here, in today's market place, the only buyers were men. The last of the females were sold and the crowd started to drift off. Several slavers came out and dropped curtains that had been furled at the top of the overhead awning. Apparently, something special had been saved for last. Only the most exotic of slaves were sold away from the view of the general public. Sagittarius decided to wait a bit longer and watch the proceedings. Several of the men came back in to see what there was to offer.

A struggling nubile female was brought up onto the platform, dressed in a draping, shiny robe. The fact that she wore anything at all was unusual. Normally, their assets were shown off to attract buyers. But the robe itself was also distinctly not Roman. In fact, Sagittarius had never seen anything like it. It was pale pink, with a floral design somehow woven into it, with long draping sleeves. The material was gossamer thin and floated on the warm breeze. Standing upright he craned to get a better look at the young woman being held between two burly slavers. Fortunately, he was a head taller then most of the men in the crowd and could see her clearly.

What he first noticed was her hair. It was unbound and reaching almost to her feet. In addition, it was black. Not the black of some Romans, wavy or coarse. This was blue black, straight, and it shone with a light all it's own. When she struggled, it rippled like breeze blown water. He was intrigued; he had never seen anything like that before. His own hair was a medium brown, as was many of Rome's citizens. The slave he brought with him on this trip had coarse black hair in tight curls, but then he was purchased while on a previous trip, here in Egypt. His attention was brought back to the platform as the slavers pulled the hair back, revealing the woman's face. His eyes widened. She was nothing like he had ever seen before.

One slaver announced that this particular female came from a far off eastern land. She had been taken at great expense to them, but was now being sold 'as is'. One of the slavers tossed the pillei she normally would have worn on her head at her feet. It showed that she was coming with no guarantees of health or behavior. From the way she continued to struggle, it was obvious that the cap would never have stayed on. But without some heavy-handed training, this slave would be useless as anything more then a concubine. Not that any man would want to use her as anything more. She was entrancing.

Sagittarius had heard of the peoples in lands far off into the east but had never seen one before. The woman's face was exquisite. Her skin was porcelain, but not white. Darker then his own, but much lighter then that of his head slave, it was similar to that of a well born Egyptian, but different in some way. Her eyes were black, flashing, as she continued her struggles. But it wasn't the color that was unusual. Her eyes were slits in her face, not the large almond shaped of a Roman. How very unusual! The slaver still gripping her hair held her head and forced a stick into her mouth, showing off even, pearly white teeth. At least she was healthy, but they still had not unrobed her. There was no telling what was under such an unusual and voluminous robe.

A slaver moved in front of her and began to untie the string holding the robe closed. The female struggled to kick him but could not as her legs were manacled together. She must be feisty, he thought, if they troubled to manacle such a small female with such heavy leg irons. Opening the robe, the first slaver stood away while the other two each held a side of robe revealing what was within. The crowd of men pushed forward to get a better look, catching Sagittarius up in their wake. She was nearly hairless! Except for the hair on her head and on her intimate areas she had virtually no other hair. There were murmurs of appreciation from the men and Sagittarius wondered anew why the slavers were selling this creature so far from Rome. They would have fetched a far better price if they had waited and come closer to the capital. Perhaps she was too much of a burden, the way that she still struggled despite the constraints. Or perhaps with all the political upheaval due to Antonius's death, they didn't want to travel farther into the Roman Empire then they needed to.

The bidding was going on around him as he stood there thinking about her. Snapping out of his musings, he heard himself top the last bid made, surprised. He did not need another slave; he had a number of them. He, especially, did not need one that looked as if she would be high maintenance. But as his bid was trumped, he found himself bidding again, and again, until finally, he found himself holding the end of a chain. That chain was attached to the exotic's collar, and then ran down her back to run through both arm and leg manacles. What had he done? _Something stupid_, he thought. Sighing, he grabbed her upper arm and half dragged, half carried her out of the market place. She was tiny, barely up to his shoulder, but she struggled, so he hoisted her arm up, her toes barely touching the ground. He wove his way through the on-looking crowd back to his temporary residence. He knew that T'qur would be unhappy with him. He had enough to care for being the only slave that was brought on this trip. Now T'qur would have to look after this too.

Jerking on the chain he still held in his other hand he pondering how to explain this to T'qur. T'qur was a good slave, respectful and quiet, but willing to express his opinion when pressed. He was also intelligent, and had worked his way up through the ranks of Sagittarius's household to hold the position he held today, that of overseer. T'qur often accompanied him on trips and it was a relief to have someone around who would take care of the day-to-day dealings. But bringing back a feisty female slave would probably tax T'qur's patience and good nature. Grimacing, he realized there was nothing to be done about it now. Reaching his rented domicile, he opened the door.

T'qur looked up from the table in the main room. While this wasn't a standard Roman dwelling, it wasn't unlivable. The rooms were made of earth and clay bricks. The walls were heavy, keeping the ever-present heat at bay. All homes in Egypt were built that way, but there the comparison ended. He had rented a dwelling in the better end of the city. He was the captain of his Speculatores, after all. The floors were also of earthen bricks but were covered with beautiful mosaics and carpets. The tables were small and ornate. The one that T'qur had been kneeling by had tea on it, ready to be served. The small silver pot sat steaming on a brazier.

T'qur's eyes widened at seeing what Sagittarius dragged in behind him. The woman stopped struggling only long enough to case the room, obviously looking for a way to escape. She resumed her struggles and attempted to kick him. Jerking her arm up higher behind her back, he heard her bite back a moan.

"I bought a new slave today." Sagittarius stated. He dragged her by her upper arm to the center support pole in the middle of the room. Reaching high he fastened the end of the chain to the overhead support. Tugging on it, he made sure that his new slave couldn't go anywhere. He backed up and regarded her, his hands on his hips.

"Where is she from?" asked T'qur in a hushed voice. He approached and gazed at her in wonder. Apparently, he had never seen anyone like her, either. He pulled back sharply as the female lunged, trying to bite him. Sagittarius's hand snaked out and grabbed a fist full of hair. Pulling back on it sharply, he held onto her until her eyes turned to look at him.

Speaking softly, but firmly, he said "You will behave, or be disciplined." He let go, with another sharp tug of her hair. Turning back to T'qur, he said, "I believe she's from the Far East. How far, I don't know. But she has one ear pierced and I've heard that those peoples pierce an ear only when someone is made a slave. Maybe once you teach her Latin, we can get some information on her origins from her."

"You want me to teach her?" T'qur asked, his dark eyes going wide.

"Yes, and don't be impertinent. You've been very good with all the other slaves I've purchased in the past."

T'qur smiled. "Yes, but I wish you would buy some that already spoke Latin. That Pict you bought back from the north was - barbaric. It took forever to get him to wear a tunic and sandals properly. It took even longer to get him into a bath!" Both men chuckled, remembering.

"Yes, but look at him now. I could not ask for a better body guard, despite his lack of stature." Replied Sagittarius.

T'qur stood considering the female. He looked up at Sagittarius. "If he is such a good body guard then why did you leave him back in Rome?" T'qur asked.

"To guard my property, of course! If I had a wife, then she could have overseen everything. But I am still lacking in that area, and if I don't hurry up and find one I will surely be fined. I really detest some of the laws that Octavius has set into motion." Sagittarius turned and took a cup of tea.

He paused and sipped his tea. "Why every male citizen has to be married is beyond me. I know Octavius wants the empire to grow but couldn't he just ask us to conquer more land? I know I'd rather do that, then siring more Roman citizens."

T'qur came back to the table and refilled Sagittarius's cup. "You'd better not let anyone else hear you say such things, master, or, captain or not, you will be jailed for such treasonous thoughts."

The female slave started to struggle again. Sagittarius regarded her another moment then rose to go. "Try and get her cleaned up, if she'll let you near her. Otherwise, she can go hungry until she decides to behave herself." As he went out the door he could hear her hurl angry words at him, he assumed they were curses in whatever language she spoke, but they sounded vaguely familiar.

Back out in the sunshine of the day Sagittarius shook his head at the folly of what he had done. If he was going to buy another slave he should have at least bought another male. Females were either too soft and a detriment while on the road, or they were trouble of another sort. This one looked to be the latter, nothing but trouble. What had possessed him to do it? Sighing, he went off to track down deserters to bring back for his emperor's army.

* * *

><p>His wife strode into the room. "Did you put them back?" she asked.<p>

"No, not yet. There is still more to the experiment. But I will, as soon as I am done." He replied, becoming cross at the interruption.

"Well, make sure that Junior doesn't get into them like last time. Remember all the work we had to do, fixing all the pieces." She said as she turned and left the room.

He sighed. He really didn't have any more time to devote to this. It would have to be a 'work in progress'. If he put it away now, she would be happy and leave him alone. That, right there, was worth something. He was used to being alone; in fact, they were a race of solitary beings. Why they had ever married, let alone procreated, was beyond him. It wasn't in their nature at all. Junior had been the first child of their race, ever.

He looked back in at his experiment. It really didn't take long to reassemble the parts and he did have the ability to start the experiment exactly where he had left off. Coming to a decision he left the room in search of Junior.

Junior looked up from his own past-time in surprise. Coming and looking over the boy's shoulder, the man was surprised. Junior was growing. What he had taken for play was, in fact, something not too dissimilar from his own work. He wondered where and when Junior had gotten these parts. There was a bald one in there that looked somewhat familiar. But it couldn't possibly be whom the man was thinking of. He had never taken Junior to that place in time. Perhaps he should take a greater hand in his son's education.

"Junior, go put my experiment away. All the pieces need to be wiped clean and go back exactly where they came from." He said.

Junior's face lit up with pleasure. He was rarely allowed near his father's experiments, at least not his current ones. Junior hoped that his father wouldn't look too closely at what he was "playing" with now. They used to be part of his father's set of parts. At least he was being nicer to them then his father ever had. The bald one was actually kind of nice, once you got to know him. The boy scrambled to his feet and replied, "Yes Da!" He was off like a shot.

The man frowned at the boy's receding back. He hated that term. What was wrong with 'father'? The boy must have spent time recently with his Aunt Kathy. She must have taken him into Fair Haven again. He really must speak to her about that. This thought brought a smile to his face. _Perhaps I'll go bother her now. While I can't get a rise out of her any longer, I can always__ get one out of her 'friend' Chuckles. That always brightens my day!_ Thinking about the boy's adopted aunt, the man pondered the lack of love in her life. Love was such a strange human emotion. Perhaps these humans had worn off on him. Love was unheard of in his species, yet he had a spouse. _I wonder why Kate and Chuckles haven't yet gotten together? Perhaps it has something to do with that snotty cyborg. Maybe I should help the matter along!_ With that gleeful thought, he was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

The boy entered his father's rooms. He walked across the floor to where the latest experiment had been left running. Peering in, the boy's mouth formed an 'o' of surprise and wonder. These new pieces were fascinating. He was tempted to reach in and touch one but knew better. Watching them, he was drawn into the drama unfolding before his eyes.

* * *

><p>T'Qur was hot, dusty, and tired. Despite being young and fit, riding in the wagon was hard work. His hands stayed busy working on another head covering for the new slave who sat next to him. Her last one had blown off and away before he could catch it. Finishing, he handed Astra the reed hat he had plaited. Her skin couldn't handle this intense sunlight like his own dark skin, and T'Qur wanted her to stay pale and pretty.<p>

He found her attractive but would never think of her past that point. She belonged to his master, and T'Qur could tell that Sagittarius also loved the way her skin looked. Her skin was shell-like, delicate and translucent, and Sagittarius spent long moments admiring her when he thought no one was looking.

The new slave, Astra, was more than just a pretty face and a beautiful body. She had an intellect as sharp as the master's sword. On the journey home from Egypt, Astra had mastered not only Latin, but also Greek and Ethiopian as well. It was the last language that had shocked him the most. It was the first one she had started speaking, well...it had actually been the second she had started speaking.

When Astra had first been purchased all she had done was curse in some strange guttural language. At least he assumed they were curses, the way she had hurled those words at both him and the master. He could even recite the curses; she had used them so often. PetaQ, Ghay'cha', and Hu'tegh, seemed to be her three favorites and she had spat them out often. Now that she was speaking in Latin, he had asked her what the word meant and she just looked at him, blank. She didn't even recall saying those words and couldn't tell him what they meant or even what language they had been in. It had been puzzling and somewhat troubling to him, but he reasoned that perhaps Astra had been out of her mind with fear.

T'Qur's thoughts drifted back to the first day she spoke to him intelligibly. T'Qur often sang to himself in his native language and had done so around Astra as he attended to his daily duties. Perhaps it was the singing that had eventually calmed her, or it could have been the hunger. She had held out almost three days with no food or water. Her first coherent statement had been, "May I please have some water, sir?" Delivered in flawless Ethiopian. By the end of two weeks she was speaking in both Latin and Greek fluently. Sagittarius had been as equally astounded as T'Qur. At least, with her being fluent now in several languages, they could hear her story.

She had come from a well-to-do family far to the east. In fact, her country was an island, and very insular. Most of her people had little to no contact with anyone off the island. Astra, herself, had never had contact with anyone outside of her own family and friends before her father had sold her into slavery. Slavery was not uncommon among her people, but was unusual in her social class. However, her father's debts had been very severe, and she was just a girl child with many older brothers. If the debts had not been paid, what was to become of her brothers' lives?

Astra had gone on to tell them about her travels, and how she had been treated. While she had not been treated well, the slavers had always intended to sell her "whole" and she had therefore, not been touched. T'Qur knew that it embarrassed her to talk of such things with a male but he could tell that she found him easy to talk to. Once Astra realized she had nothing to fear from him, he discovered that she had a quick wit and a sharp tongue.

She had told them her name in her native language but none of them could pronounce it properly. Astra had been exasperated with them, but had come up with a Latin equivalent. T'Qur had given up on ever trying to master her name, but every so often, when T'Qur saw the master alone, he could hear him mutter her true name under his breath, trying to wrap his tongue around the unfamiliar sounds.

* * *

><p>T'Qur glanced over at the young woman riding in the wagon beside him. She rocked with the motion of the old wagon. Fortunately, the closer to Rome they rode the easier the ride became. Rome was a benevolent mistress, and the farther she extended her influence, the farther out she sent her paved roads, her arching aqueducts, and her ever-present peace, the Pax Romana.<p>

Astra was watching the men on horseback around the wagon. They and their different languages fascinated her. Sagittarius's men were conversing back and forth in both Latin and Greek, with a smattering of other tongues thrown in. These Speculatores had been many places in the world and they made efficient scouts and spies by picking up the tongues of other lands. Astra soaked it all in, like a dry sponge soaks up water.

T'Qur watched the men, too, but in envy. He would give almost anything to ride horseback, or to drive a chariot, or to drive anything. Instead he was relegated to riding in the wagon. That was the lot of a slave. He hadn't always been one though and would someday be free again.

Growing up in the lands beyond Egypt, his father had been the tribal leader of a vast area. His father had many cattle, many children, and one beautiful wife. T'Qur smiled at the thought of his mother. It had been painful to leave the tribe, but there had been nothing there for him.

He was a younger son, and therefore, had no claim to his father's position or wealth. Not that he wanted any of it. Since he had been a small boy he had had dreams of travel...and of flying. They were strange dreams, which he had shared with no one. Many people dreamed of flying like a bird, soaring amongst the clouds. This was not unusual. But he dreamt of soaring amongst the stars, of being a metal bird, and that was very unusual. So he kept them safely to himself.

When T'Qur left home he traveled north to Egypt. From there he sold himself into slavery so that he might travel farther than his small coin purse would allow. Selling oneself into slavery was a great deal better than being captured and then sold into it. While all slaves, regardless of how they came to be so, were treated the same under Roman law, by selling himself he chose his master, had a contract, and was paid for his work. Eventually, T'Qur would buy out his contract and be manumissioned. He would be a free man, have seen more of the world, and most importantly, he would be a Roman citizen with all the rights and privileges.

After T'Qur became a citizen, he would buy a horse, or a chariot, and travel even more. He still wanted to soar on the wind like Astra's hat had but knew it to be impossible, like Icarus from the Greek legends. But that was a dream he kept to himself. Not even the new slave, Astra, knew of it, and they had shared much about themselves on the long trip back from Egypt. The more T'Qur found out about her, the more astounded he was by her.

Her life had been so prescribed, so constrained, that he couldn't understand living like that. He also couldn't understand how she had been treated as a lesser being because of her gender. While it was true that women in the Roman Empire were more constrained than the men in terms of what they could do with their lives, they had equal protection under the law, and equal access to some of the freedoms. The women from his tribe were different, but equal to the men. No man from his tribe would have ever dared to constrain a woman like Astra had been. T'Qur mentally shrugged at these strange differences and went back to observing Astra observe the men around her.

T'Qur's observant nature was also why he knew that Sagittarius's second in command, Linus, was spending too much time watching Astra. He was like a younger, smaller version of his master. Where Sagittarius was taller and broader by a few inches in both dimensions, Linus looked the younger brother, not quite done filling out yet. Where Sagittarius was older and calmer, Linus was more hot tempered and had youthful zeal. But there the comparison ended. Sagittarius had dark brown hair, slightly graying at the temples, and green eyes, Linus had light hair and blue eyes. This was very unusual amongst the Romans. Perhaps he had a freed slave from the northern territories as a grand parent or a great grand parent. It was surely why his parents named him Linus. Linus meant "flaxen haired". But as nice as the flaxen haired second-in-command was, he still spent too much time watching the new slave like a hawk.

* * *

><p>Linus's eyes looked haunted and he watched Astra with a deep hunger. Not that T'Qur thought that Linus would ever do anything to her. She belonged to Sagittarius and Linus knew Roman law. You did not trifle with another man's property. But T'Qur was fairly certain that Astra wasn't the answer to whatever Linus craved. Linus often looked haunted and lonely when he thought no one was watching. While Linus was the most affable and loyal of men, something had been eating away at him for a long time. No one knew what, not even the observant T'Qur.<p>

Coming back to himself, he watched the two men riding side by side, dressed in their best, they would make Rome by sunset. Their matching red capes hung from their broad shoulders, their fire hardened leather breastplates polished and gleaming. Sandals were strapped to their feet with straps snaking up their legs with guards strapped to their shins. Short swords made of bronze hung at their waists; Sagittarius's scabbard was chased with silver. They made quite a pair and worked well together. Sagittarius had known Linus for many years and trusted him implicitly. Sagittarius was good to his men and they rewarded him with their loyalty and lives. The rest of Sagittarius's Speculatores were as resplendent in their uniforms as their leaders, as they trailed behind their captain and second.

* * *

><p>They came into Rome and trailed through the streets until they reached the barracks where most of the men resided. After making a brief report on his team's activities, Sagittarius turned the deserters over to the officer in charge and dismissed his own men. They would have at least a fortnight off to rest and recuperate. Sagittarius, as always, extended his hospitality to Linus, who as always, deferred it till the following day. T'Qur knew that Linus would go and try to drown that haunted look in alcohol and women. Turning to go, Sagittarius gathered his slaves and belongings, and went home.<p>

* * *

><p>Arriving home, Sagittarius was greeted by the Pict. The Pict was a short man, muscled, but wiry. He was naturally taciturn, even after he learned to speak Latin. His piercing blue eyes missed nothing though, and he was lethal with whatever weapon Sagittarius had put in his hands. Those eyes now focused on Astra being taken down out of the wagon and set on the ground. T'Qur knew that she was being measured, weighed, and assessed before her foot hit the ground. That was one of the many things that made the Pict good at what he did.<p>

Astra made her way into the dark entrance of Sagittarius's home. Sagittarius drew her closer to him and removed the veil he had had her don once Rome had been in sight. Sagittarius had been anxious over how she would be received. She was his property, but she was so exotic he didn't want any trouble that her appearance might draw. The Pict's eyes widened at seeing how unusual Astra was, but he, like always, said nothing.

Sagittarius gave orders to T'Qur for Astra to be taken to a set of rooms off of his rooms and left to deal with the business of his household. T'Qur asked the Pict to take her there and then return back to give him the details of daily life since they had been gone. With a nod, the Pict turned, inclined his head and ushered Astra out of the entrance and farther into the depths of the house.

* * *

><p>Much later, T'Qur brought his household report to Sagittarius's chambers. Sagittarius was reclining amongst some floor pillows reading from a scroll. T'Qur could see beyond Sagittarius into the chambers adjoining where Astra had been lodged. She must have been asleep, the lamps were out. Handing his master the report, he saw Sagittarius glance through it briefly and hand it back. Sagittarius appeared lost in thought. T'Qur cleared his throat, bringing Sagittarius's eyes onto him.<p>

"Shall I bring you something to eat? You haven't eaten since our return." T'Qur inquired politely.

Sagittarius looked at him shrewdly, sighed slightly, and smiled. "Spit it out, T'Qur. It's not your job to bring me food. What's on your mind?"

T'Qur smiled back at his master, his white teeth flashing in the dim light. His master knew him well. Sobering, he asked, "Master, what do you want me to do with Astra? What tasks do you want me to assign her, or is she to be your -"

Sagittarius sat upright and cut T'Qur off. "She is to remain in these rooms for the time being. I'd like you to see that the other slaves keep their mouths shut. I would hate for word of her to leak out...the emperor does keep a menagerie like every ruler of Rome before him. I would hate for Astra to end up amongst his treasures. She is probably one of the first of her race to be this far west."

"But Master, surely the emperor would not..." T'Qur trailed off as he saw the skeptical look on Sagittarius's face.

Lowering his voice, Sagittarius said, "You know as well as I do that every ruler Rome has ever had does exactly as he pleases, even the good ones. While the law states that she is my property, there is nothing to say that the emperor can't have an 'accident' manufactured and take her from me. I have no wife, no kin, my property would go to the state, and therefore, to the emperor." He paused and looked off into the dark chambers beyond, then added, "I would rather that didn't happen."

T'Qur allowed his master a moment before pressing him. "But master, what am I to have her do all day long? She'll need an occupation. She is too intelligent to sit idle. Unless you _are_ going to take her as your-"

Sagittarius nodded in annoyance as he once again cut T'Qur off. "Yes, yes, I know. But she can't leave the house. Let her explore my collection of scrolls. Teach her to read. Have her draw maps of the places she's been. Perhaps those I can pass off to the emperor. If he finds interest in them maybe then I can leave Rome and go off on another assignment. Then I could kill a number of birds with one stone. I will be out exploring, like I want to. I will be out from under Octavius's marriage law, like I want to; no, I didn't forget that T'Qur. And I will take several slaves with me; I'll take you, the Pict, and Astra. So she will be out of notice of our benevolent emperor. "

Yawning, Sagittarius motioned for T'Qur to leave. "I'm to bed, as you should be yourself. You have a busy day of restocking the household and looking after Astra while I will be busy dealing with the resupply of my Speculatores. Don't forget that Linus will be joining me for dinner tomorrow after he has recovered from his hangover." Sagittarius sighed and shook his head, then continued, "Why he insists on drinking himself into a stupor every time we return from an assignment, I would dearly love to know."

Sagittarius fell back into silent musing, and T'Qur understood that he had been dismissed. With that, T'Qur bowed and left, leaving the room as Sagittarius blew out the oil lamp. As he silently glided from room to room he realized that Sagittarius never once confirmed or denied what Astra's status was to be. Could T'Qur find enough to keep her occupied, but out of notice? Would she eventually be Sagittarius's concubine? And most importantly, could Sagittarius hide her presence from the emperor's notice?

* * *

><p>With a start the boy came back to himself. Realizing he was still standing in his father's room, the boy came to a decision in his mind. Bending down he hefted the experiment into his arms. He padded from the room, pausing on the threshold to listen for his parents. Not sensing either of them, he hastened to his own experiment, chose a few of his own pieces, and dropped them into the container he was holding. Trying not to jostle them he pondered where to go. Realizing that he had some time before he was noticed missing, he smiled and was gone.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Junior set the experiment down on a table in a small room over a noisy tavern. The late afternoon sun shone and gay fife music floated in the window. He knew he wasn't supposed to come alone, but no one would think of looking for him here. Aunt Kathy was busy, and his parents didn't really listen to his tales, they had probably forgotten all about this place. It was perfect for his needs, and he needed some time to let the experiment play out.

* * *

><p>The bald man found himself sitting on a cold, marble chair. A throne is more like it, he thought, as he looked around at his new surroundings. He was in what appeared to be a large marble hall with ornate columns flanking either side of the room. The throne he sat in rested on a raised dais at one end of the long room. Looking down at himself, he found himself in a toga of heavy cream-colored cloth with purple and gold trim. Reaching up, he felt a crown of some sort of leaves on his head. Sighing to himself over the folly of young children, he stood and inhaled deeply. "JUNIOR", he shouted into the empty room. He paused and waited for a response. When none was forthcoming, he bellowed the name again.<p>

A boy with sandy hair came creeping out from behind a column. He was dressed in a one-piece outfit of red and black that made him look younger then he was. Red was the favorite color of his aunt and the bald man, so it was his favorite color now, too. While the bald man was technically beneath him and merely one of his father's old playthings, Junior had come to realize that these playthings were sentient and had feelings. Just like Aunt Kathy. He even liked and respected the bald man. Swallowing, the boy came up in front of the man.

"Sir?"

The bald man sighed again and tried to control his annoyance. He was uncomfortable with children, but tried hard not to show it now. This child had extraordinary powers, and it was unwise to provoke him or any of his kind. But Junior was still a child, none-the-less, and had to be held to some sort of standard. The man had been subtly trying to instill that standard into the boy ever since they had met. The boy had been curious to explore and the man was secretly happy to oblige. The man had always been interested in history and this was a way to indulge. Trying to look stern, the man looked down off the dais.  
>"Junior, where am I? When am I?" he asked firmly.<p>

"Ancient Rome, sir! Don't you like it?" the boy couldn't contain his enthusiasm.

Gazing around the room in wonder, the man's expression lightened a trifle.

Seeing it, the boy started to smile.

Catching the look out of the corner of his eye, the man grew stern again. "We were in the late 20th century... and now suddenly we're here. We _are_ all here, aren't we? You didn't leave any of us behind, did you?" Concern made his voice sharp.

The boy didn't notice the tone; he bounced on the balls of his feet, excitement oozing from him. "Of course not, I brought you all!" Pausing, he looked around, anxious. "I thought I put them in here with you." Realizing where he had left the others, he smiled and snapped his fingers, four more people appeared, all in various Roman costume.

The four new people consisted of two men and two women. The bearded male was tall and broad, his eyes twinkling as he looked at his new costume of toga and sandals, and his new surroundings. The bearded man turned to look at the dark, olive skinned woman standing close to him and pulled her in close, a playful leer on his face. She was beautiful in a Grecian way that was only enhanced by her new garments, a beautiful pale blue stola over an under chemise of darker blue, the female version of the toga. Her curly black hair was pulled up and away from her face by a bronze clip. Her dark eyes were lined with kohl. She, in turn, smiled back serenely, as she surveyed the new situation.

The other woman was a pale reflection of the dark woman. Where the first was younger, she was older. Where the first was darkly beautiful, the second woman was pale, lightly freckled, with fiery hair. Where the dark woman was lush and ample, the pale woman was lithe and athletic. She was garbed as finely as the bald man was, in fact, their costumes matched in color and trimmings. Her hair was piled high above her head, held there by gold threads and gem-encrusted pins. She turned and gave a wry look to the bald man that he did not catch immediately. He was too busy absorbing the details of her new outfit and what it showed off to him. The red head coughed slightly and the bald man came back to himself, flushing.

A clanking sound caused everyone, including the boy, to turn and look. Coming out from behind a column was a very tall, very broad dark skinned man, dressed as an Imperial Guard, complete with shining breastplate, armbands, scarlet cape, and helmet. The helmet covered the top of his face, leaving the man's mouth and chin visible. A growling sigh came from him as he stood before them, resignation in every line of his body. The bearded man grinned and clapped him on the shoulder.

The guard turned to look at him, then at the bald man who looked appropriately solemn, then at the boy. The guard sighed, and then ground out, "_Really_? Is this necessary?" His pointed teeth glinted in the torchlight.

The boy hemmed and hawed, not wanting to answer. The warrior man actually frightened him sometimes, although he tried hard not to show it.

The bald man, sensing an impending explosion in his large companion, tactfully changed the subject back to the original one, before his friends had come on the scene. Turning back to the boy he asked, "But why here? What made you choose this place?"

"My father started this experiment." The boy stated simply.

The bald man waited. Finally, he prompted, "And..." giving the boy a stern look.

"And, well, I borrowed it." The boy stammered. Then he protested, "He won't notice! I promise! He never notices what I do." The boy dug the point of one shoe into the ground, looking away, his face sad. The dark woman came behind him and set a comforting hand on his shoulder, giving the bald man a pointed look.

The bald man sighed. Looking at the boy's sad face, he felt a pang of something he didn't want to identify, then he asked, "What would you like us to do, who are we supposed to be?"

The boy's face lit up and he came over and explained what he wanted to do next.

* * *

><p>Astra sat in the master's study, the <em>tablinum<em>, and blew a strand of sweaty hair out of her face. It had escaped the clip that held her hair up off her neck. Despite being centrally located between the open atrium courtyard to one side and the open peristylium courtyard to the other, there was no breeze blowing through at the moment, and Astra was unaccustomed to the cloying heat. Sighing, she set down the scroll that she had been studying. Pulling the clip out of her hair Astra contemplated it for a moment, smiling at the thoughts it brought to her. Repinning her hair she thought about her master.

She had been living at the master's Roman residence for almost a month now. When she had first arrived she had found the home strange and alien, but now she understood the reasoning behind its design. All Roman homes were built with two centrally located courtyards, similar to many of the larger homes from her island country. But that was the only similarity. Instead of mostly wood and paper, homes here were built with stone and clay tile with very little wood used. It kept the heat off during the day and radiated heat back out in the cool of the night. Her father's home had been very grand and had had a central courtyard she knew well. Astra had rarely been allowed outside of the walls of her home. Here too, she was not allowed out.

The Pict shifted his position. He had been standing near the front of the house in the alcove fauces, just inside of the front door vestibulum. Usually he was out with his master, being his silent guard, or guarding the few other female slaves as they went to the market for the daily shopping. But since the master had returned with this new slave, the Pict's job had been guarding the house, and in turn, Astra. Dressed as he was in a dark version of what all the master's slaves wore, a tunic with sandals, he was hard to see in the shadows. But he knew that Astra knew where he was. She seemed to sense him. The Pict thought about the first day Astra had been with them.

* * *

><p>The morning after the master's return, Astra and the Pict had been called into the master's tablinum. Astra took a submissive posture, her hands folded, her head bowed. The Pict took his normal stance, ready for anything. Sagittarius had looked up from his reading to regard them both and then had started issuing orders.<p>

Looking at Astra, he stated, "You are not to leave the house under any circumstances, unless I expressly tell you otherwise." Before Astra could have any reaction he looked down at the papers on his desk, and in a softer voice said, "I would like you to spend your time here in my tablinum. Learn to read Latin, and then I would like you to make some order out of all of this." Sagittarius gestured at the mess of scrolls and maps lining the two walls the open room had, a look of cultivated disinterest on his face.

Astra merely nodded, not meeting his gaze.

The Pict regarded them both. He was not surprised at Astra's behavior, she was a slave, but he was very surprised at his master's. Sagittarius was a good master, but was not given to asking his slaves for anything. Sagittarius was nothing, if not decisive and straightforward in his commands.

Sagittarius's head came back around and he regarded the Pict. The Pict unconsciously straightened under his master's gaze.

"You are to guard her. Let _no one_ in this house, unless they live here or are accompanied by myself. Do I make myself clear? No one is to enter." The master was firm once again. He stood and got ready to leave.

The Pict could feel Astra, quite still next to him, her head bowed, her hair in her face. She was almost like a shy animal, hiding, trying to avoid notice.

The Pict saw Sagittarius glance at her briefly, several emotions chasing across his master's face, one after the other.

Sagittarius put on a neutral look and spoke again. "I'd like you to start today. When I return home, perhaps you can show me what you have accomplished."

Then Sagittarius stood and left, striding out of the room and across the atrium towards the vestibulum and the door.

* * *

><p>That started one of the strangest relationships the Pict had ever had. Outside of the master's presence Astra had begun to blossom. She seemed to perceive her place in the standing of the household and was not the shy, diffident creature she was around the master. But neither was she lording her obvious preferential treatment over the rest of them. As Astra spent her days learning how to read both Latin and Greek, she not only organized the master's study, but also drew out the other slaves, including the Pict. The Pict couldn't even think of himself as impersonally as he had before Astra's arrival. She had even drawn from him his given name, something he had wanted to forget and leave buried with his painful past.<p>

Over the course of the days and weeks, Astra had also pulled out his story. She had asked him to speak in his native tongue, and then had learned it in the course of a day. Perhaps it had been hearing his native Celtish once more that had lowered his natural reserves. Perhaps it had been Astra's teasing personality. Astra treated him like an older brother, a stubborn older brother. With anyone else he would have been annoyed, but with Astra he found himself relaxing and enjoying the banter.

* * *

><p>Malcolm had been the eldest child of a local fisherman. His father had been a stern, overbearing man who had treated his only son with a heavy hand and harsh words. When he had been a small boy, Malcolm had fallen off his father's boat, nearly drowning. His father had dragged him home, waterlogged and half dead, with no sympathy for the tiny child. After that episode of near drowning, Malcolm's father again and again would toss Malcolm from the boat, telling him to swim. Despite the young Malcolm's best efforts, his rail thin body couldn't master the motions well enough or fast enough to please his father. When an older Malcolm resisted becoming a fisherman like his father, his father had turned him out, severing all contact with his only son. Malcolm wandered from town to town, doing odd jobs until he had made his way from the north of his island home to the southern shores. It was there that a Roman Speculatores unit had captured him. It had been the master's unit, and they had been scouting out new lands for the emperor. While Malcolm had been terrified at becoming a slave to an unknown race of conquerors, he had soon come to learn that his master was a benevolent man. Malcolm observed that Sagittarius was good with his men and inspired only loyalty amongst them. That loyalty was also inspired in Malcolm, and now he happily served his master.<p>

Malcolm came back to himself, shaking himself out of his musings. He thought about the other slaves and their reactions to Astra. Where she should have inspired envy and jealousy, she instead inspired kindness and friendship.

Malcolm had been put in charge of Astra's safety for a reason, and he understood why. Keeping her presence a secret was a must in a city that loved novelty. Dwarves, mutes, colored slaves; anything new and different was highly prized in this city. The other slaves should have had wagging tongues, especially in light of the preferential treatment she continued to receive from the master, but instead, the other slaves closed ranks and protected her, too. Astra was thoughtful and courteous to them all, and the other slaves responded to her treatment.

Malcolm saw how, from the beginning, the master had treated Astra with gentleness and regard, almost as if she had been a fine born Roman woman. When the master thought no one watched he would slip small gifts to Astra, always making light of the acts, but they were always something that brought joy to the young woman, causing her face to light up. The items included a hair clip, lotion for her hands, sweet smelling perfume, and a beautiful scarf to keep the sun off her face. Malcolm knew the master saw each of her glowing looks, and Malcolm also saw the master's face brighten in response.

* * *

><p>Astra completed her duties for the day and was now busy tidying her chamber. Her eyes caught the wall scroll and she smiled. One of the first things that the master had given her was pen, ink, and paper. While it was different than what she was accustomed to, she utilized them to make several wall scrolls that now hung around the house. One was of her island home, and it hung in her chamber where she would see it and be reminded of her family. Another, of the ibis in Egypt, had been given to T'Qur. The last one she had given to the master. It had been of a star filled sky with a dragon curled amongst the clouds. Somehow it reminded her of him.<p>

Sagittarius was a puzzle to her, and while she loved a good puzzle, something made her feel timid around him. Before leaving home she had had suitors that had interested her. But she had never met anyone like Sagittarius. It wasn't only his appearance that was different, although his green eyes were very compelling. His personality, his behavior was so at odds with what she thought a barbarian was supposed to be. And he wasn't consistent in his behavior, either. At times he treated her like his slave, to do his bidding. At other times he was courteous and genteel. Still at others, he treated her like her older brothers had, like a little sister who needed guidance and occasional teasing.

Deciding she needed to distract her mind from its ramblings on the master, Astra got up to go find T'Qur and Malcolm. They would be better company than her confused thoughts. As she walked from her room, and through her master's, she paused and looked at the room around her. His room was spartan, but for a few ornaments from places visited. It was very masculine, with no hint of a woman's touch. She thought that he must be lonely in the life he led, and she pondered how she could make his life nicer, more pleasant. Pushing that idea from her head she berated herself as an idiot. She was just a slave and would now, always be one. Sighing to herself, she left and went towards the atrium. Perhaps Malcolm would consent to speak with her in Celtish. That was always amusing, and she loved his accent. With a smile, she left her room.

* * *

><p>Much later Sagittarius came into his dimly lit chamber, tired, hot and dusty. He had been training with his men all day. The training had run long, and he had several issues with his men that needed to be dealt with. If the emperor would grant them leave to be off again, his men would not have so much idle time on their hands. Too much idle time meant young men that got themselves into trouble, which meant a captain that had to work hard to get his youngsters out of that trouble.<p>

Also, Linus had turned down his invitation to dinner yet again and was still drinking himself into oblivion every night. Sagittarius was frustrated and concerned about his second in command. But Linus came to training practice every day and performed well, so Sagittarius had to let it go. Sighing, he lit a small lamp.

Sagittarius had also missed his daily evening meeting with Astra, something that he looked forward to. Almost every night they spoke about the progress she was making in his study. But the hour was late and Astra had already gone to bed. He wasn't fit company anyhow. He needed a bath. He would have to wait till tomorrow to speak with her.

One of the best things he had ever done was have his own bathing rooms built into his house. He didn't have to trouble himself with the public baths unless he wanted to. Standing in the middle of the room he began to strip off his practice armor, old and scarred. His leg guards and sandals came off next, revealing heavily muscled legs caked in dust and dirt. Tossing them to the side he unstrapped his sword belt, the belt and its sword, and laid them off to the side where he would tend to them later. Lastly his short tunic came off, tossed into the same corner with the rest of his sweat soaked gear.

Lighting a second lamp, his eyes caught the darkness in the rooms beyond his chamber. The doorway that separated his chamber from Astra's had no door; it was only an arch. The room had originally been meant as a ladies' sitting chamber off of the main bedroom. This was the only way in or out of it. The light from his lamp did nothing to illuminate what lay beyond. It only reflected off of his hard, sweaty body. His shoulders were knots of tension and fatigue, his hair matted from his helmet. His heavily muscled back and chest were streaked with dirt and sweat.

Sagittarius worked hard at staying at the top of his form. He was older than all his men but pushed himself to stay as fit as the youngest of them. All his work showed in his physique. He turned women's heads, and knew it, but it brought no one to his bed. He had never wanted to take a wife. A wife would mean children and responsibilities not suited with his life of exploration. Neither did he want to take a concubine. It wasn't his nature. When he chose to do something, he committed to it fully.

This is what troubled him. He had to obey the law and take a wife soon, but didn't want to. He wanted the creature that lay beyond in the darkened chamber but resisted the notion of taking her as a concubine. She was beautiful enough to tempt any man, she tempted him, but she was also so young, and naïve, and trusting. He was her master, so he could lawfully do with her as he wished. But he felt a master was also a protector. Her own father hadn't protected her, and he couldn't treat her the same way. He could see she trusted him, and he didn't want to see that look of trust leave her eyes.

His mind wandered to her beautiful, mysterious eyes. It then drifted to her other attributes and he grew hard at the thoughts he was having. As he shoved those thoughts from his mind, he was grateful he still wore his small clothes. For a reason he couldn't fathom, he knew he shouldn't be thinking about Astra like that. Somehow it was wrong. With a last glance at the dark chambers beyond, Sagittarius picked up his lamp, blew out the other one, and strode from the room and off to his bath. His troubled thoughts followed in his wake.

* * *

><p>In the darkness that was left behind, two jet black eyes glittered in the chambers beyond. Sighing, the young woman rolled over and tried to sleep, thoughts of the master filling her head. These thoughts followed her into her dreams later that night. Her dreams became strange. She saw a small room, lit with strange blue light. She was barely dressed and the master wore even less. She saw herself rubbing a gelatinous substance all over the master's body...and having the same rubbed on her. Feelings ran through her that she knew she shouldn't be having. The master was not for her, and she could never have him. Astra woke with a start, sitting up in bed. A word lingered behind, left over from her dreams. It floated in her head, in a language she couldn't place.<p>

_Enterprise._

* * *

><p>Junior held a look of intense concentration on his face. His brow was damp, his eyes tightly closed. The dark woman sat near him, concerned. The bald man walked up, with a query on his face, the woman held one finger to her lips. Standing up, she drew the man away from the boy.<p>

"He's trying to hold all this together." She whispered, indicating the world around them.

The man was confused. "But he's never had a problem before. We already know we're here. He lets us retain our memories of all these...little jaunts through Earth's history." He paused, looking over his shoulder at the boy. "He has unlimited power, like his father. What's the problem?"

The woman paused and framed her reply. "First off, he's a child, for all of his power. Second, he needs to learn to use his power properly-"

The bald man cut her off. "But Counselor, he has always used it properly in the past experiments. We've never been injured, things have always run properly."

The woman looked up at him in exasperation. "I know this, sir. What is the one thing his father sometimes did to us that his son has never done?" She looked up, expectantly.

The bald man pondered this for a moment. "Junior has always allowed us to retain our memories, his father, only when it suited him." He thought a bit more, understanding suddenly blossoming on his face. "So you're saying Junior is concentrating because..."

The woman nodded. "Precisely, I think there are other real players here and Junior is learning to do as his father did. He's keeping them 'in the dark'."  
>The man looked worried. "But who could they be?"<p>

The woman had turned to look at the boy. "I guess we'll find out when the time comes for this drama to play itself out. And then, only if Junior wants to tell us who they are."

* * *

><p>T'Pol tossed and turned in her bed. Her dreams had changed and became disturbing. A sheen of sweat covered her brow, she moaned, but didn't awaken.<p>


	4. Chapter 4

The friends gathered around the throne. The bald man spoke." Junior said that things were finally in motion, and we'll be interacting with the others sometime in the next few days."

Looking around, he continued, "Number One, you are to be my right hand, as always. Some high level politician would be appropriate. Counselor, you will be his wife."

The bearded man smiled broadly and bowed slightly to the bald man. "It will be a pleasure to serve under you again." Turning to the dark haired woman, he said, "Will you marry me?" His eyes crinkled with humor and she elbowed him gently and rolled her eyes.

"I believe we've already taken care of that part, but yes, I'd happily marry you again." She suppressed a smile and turned back to the bald man.

He continued. "I will be Emperor Octavius, who was an acceptable leader, but in this experiment, I will have to play the villain."

The red headed woman asked, "And my role in this will be...?" she trailed off, a question on her face.

The bald man flushed slightly, the said. "Ah, yes, doctor...you will be playing the part of my...of my wife." He finished at last, looking anywhere but at her.

The red head put her hands on her hips and looked exasperated. "It's not as if we haven't been playing at that for years. Maybe one of these days you'll get around to making it formal."

The others tried to hide smiles at the red head's exasperation and the bald man's discomfort.

Breaking the tension the last man spoke up. "And I will be a guard?" His voice was low and harsh.

The bald man seized on this, "Yes, you will play the part of my trusted Imperial Guard."

The bearded man spoke up, "Unless you want to play the part of court jester, or whatever they would have called it in Rome? I'm sure we could get Junior to change your costume for you!"

The guard turned and growled, "Very funny," then stalked off to take a position by the door.

* * *

><p>Linus had always been a clever boy, eager to learn about the world around him. Due to his familial circumstances, he would never be the engineer he aspired to be. His great-grandfather had been a slave, a great big man from the northern territories. His great-grandfather had died in slavery, but his grandfather had been manumitted and had become a Roman citizen. His grandfather had married a Roman citizen, another freed slave and had gone on to have his father, an automatic Roman citizen. His father had gone on to marry a Roman citizen, his mother having no slaves in her background, and thereby produced him. But it was not the slavery that was the issue. It was money, pure and simple.<p>

Manumitted slaves did not have a great deal of money with which to better themselves. They had just spent a lifetime's wages on buying their freedom. So most manumitted slaves became low paid laborers. All Linus could afford to buy was a job in the Roman army.

Teachers cost money once you completed the basic education that all Roman citizens were granted. Linus had little of it to spare. Linus's dreams of building great monuments, beautiful buildings, and helpful civic works were just that, dreams. As Linus sat alone in his small rented dwelling, he looked at the notes, the schematics, the bits and pieces of tinkerings and ideas. All his grand ideas would never see the light of day. They would only ever be realized in his dreams.

Linus sighed and took another drink from the cup. The alcohol burned on the way down. He had been doing more and more drinking lately, and it worried him. But his dreams had been troubled of late and that worried him more. Other than drinking, he could see no solution to keeping those dreams at bay.

Almost every night for as long as he could remember, Linus dreamed of his creations and of seeing them fully realized. But more and more a different dream had been creeping into his nighttime wanderings. These dreams scared him. He dreamt of an impossibly beautiful creature. He was unsure if it was a woman, a goddess, or a spirit sent to torment him. She was tall, lithe, and tranquil. Her eyes were great pools, her face serene, and her lips full. But what set her apart were her ears. They were pointed, and he found them attractive. Linus always awoke sweating and trembling, filled with erotic images of this woman. He had never seen her like before, but he knew that he wanted her. He needed her...he loved her. He had heard the stories of the gods and goddesses. Was some supernatural being coming to him at night, giving him these visions, or was he going crazy?

The alcohol had been keeping the dreams at bay; he would fall asleep drunk and sleep dreamlessly. But since his captain and friend, Sagittarius, had acquired his new slave Astra, the dreams had been coming back with a force. She wasn't the woman in his dreams, but something about her nagged at him. No amount of drink could keep the dreams at bay now. In addition, he was now having waking visions, hearing things in a language he couldn't identify. He would see Astra in his mind, speaking with this woman in the strange language, in a strange place that didn't look of this world.

It was all too much for him. He didn't understand what was happening to him. He needed the dreams to end so he could rest. At the same time he craved seeing this beautiful creature every night. The woman was more intoxicating than his drink. Frustrated, he took another large swallow and threw the cup at the wall, shattering the cup and splashing drink on his drawings. Burying his head in his hands, he decided it was time to accept Sagittarius's invitation to dinner. Perhaps seeing Astra would bring some solace to him, or a solution.

* * *

><p>Linus had come to dinner, after almost two months of putting off his friend Sagittarius. Coming in through the <em>vestibulum<em>, he could see Sagittarius's guard in the shadows. The Pict was a strange man, but he was very good at what he did. While the Pax Romana was a wonderful thing, civilizing this part of the world, the Pict never shirked his duty of constant vigilance. Sagittarius, his house, and his slaves had no problems with pickpockets, thieves, or worse. Linus admired the Pict's diligence. While the Pict secured the outer door, Sagittarius and Linus continued on into the _triclinium_, or dining room, and got settled onto their dining sofas.

Sagittarius was in an expansive mood, his closest friend at last visiting him, and so he had Astra bring them their meal and then stay in attendance to them. When Astra came in, T'Qur following to make sure that nothing more was needed. Linus greeted T'Qur, acting happy to see the overseer, but his smile never reached his eyes. It was obvious to T'Qur, who knew Linus well, that something troubled the man.

As they ate, Sagittarius described a recent mock naval match held at the Coliseum. It had been a great feat of engineering, getting the flooring solid enough and tight enough to hold water for the half-size ships to float on. Linus should have been rapt, having missed the match himself. But Linus only pretended to listen, his eyes were fastened on Astra and she, sensing this, tried to blend into the mosaics on the wall.

Suddenly, Linus cut off Sagittarius's discourse, "How many languages has your slave managed since you brought her to Rome?"

Sagittarius blinked, and considered this new train of thought, overlooking Linus's rude behavior.

Sagittarius shrugged and responded to Linus's question, "I'm not sure, Linus." Turning to look at Astra, he motioned her forward. She came, her eyes on the floor.

Sagittarius took her by the hand and pulled her closer to him, drawing her into the lamplight. Addressing her, Sagittarius asked, "Astra, how many languages have you learned?"

Before Astra could reply, Linus once more cut into the conversation. "I wondered if she'd ever heard of this word, _t'hy'la_, or this one, _ashayam_."

Astra's head snapped up, and there was a look of shock on her face. Linus's eyes locked with hers.

"Lifemate, beloved..." Astra responded and then trailed off, lost in thought.

Linus's eyes never wavered. "Where did you hear these words?" he asked.

But Astra shook her head, obviously confused.

"Tell me! You must know!" Linus barked at her, frustration causing him to jump to his feet.

Astra shrank from him, her eyes wide. Malcolm could sense she was ready to bolt from the room but that Sagittarius still had her by the hand. Sagittarius sat up and placed an arm across Linus, barring his way.

"Here now! She answered your question. What is all this about?" Turning to Astra, Sagittarius dismissed her and she fled the room.

When they were alone, Sagittarius asked his closest friend, "What's troubling you? I know something has been bothering you for a long time." His voice was full of concern.

Linus hesitated, unsure if he should reveal himself to his friend. Linus knew that he could trust Sagittarius with his very life, and had done so on many occasions. But would he believe what Linus had to say. Deciding that to be thought crazy yet still trusted by his closest friend was better than being estranged; Linus took a deep breath and began his story.

* * *

><p>The Pict had taken up a position outside of the dining room, close enough to be called if needed, but not close enough to overhear the hushed, desperate sounding conversation that now took place. T'Qur, with a final worried look, went off to deal with the workings of the household. Astra went back to her room and gathered her bathing items.<p>

Sagittarius was generous with his slaves in all matters, and that included his bathing chamber. It was a novelty not often seen in private homes, and while he was the master and the chamber was for him, Sagittarius knew that his slaves were people. People enjoyed being clean and slaves were not allowed in the public baths. So long as Sagittarius wasn't in the bath, he didn't mind when his slaves used the facility so long as their duties were completed first. A clean slave was a happy and loyal slave.

Astra felt dirty after her long day. It had started with her normal task of organizing the master's study and drawing maps, and had just ended with her troubling encounter with Linus, the master's best friend.

Her mother had always advocated that the best thing for a troubled mind was a long soak. "Things always fall into place while soaking," she had often said. That was what Astra needed now. She had much to think about.

One of the things that had been troubling Astra for some time was her role within Sagittarius's household. While he was efficient at what he did, he was slightly disorganized with his papers. She was glad to help him. After all, he gave her no real labor to do and she was his to command. Yet he didn't command her to do anything. Whenever he spoke to her it was always phrased as a request.

She thought that once they came back to Rome that he would take her to be his concubine. However, he did not. That confused Astra. While she had been cloistered when growing up, she knew the ways between a man and a woman. Her culture was rife with erotic literature and her education had been thorough. She knew that she was beautiful, and she knew that he was attracted to her. If she was honest with herself, she was attracted to him, too. Her lot could have been far worse. She knew she was lucky to have such a kind master, and if he wanted her in that fashion, she wasn't going to object. Not that she could, even if she wanted to. But he had yet to make any moves in that direction except for the many gifts he continued to give her.

Astra walked into the bathing chamber. It was one large room divided into two areas with a low half wall. After cleansing herself on one side of the wall, Astra stepped around it and down into the bath, her hair floating behind her on the surface of the hot water. She leaned back against the headrest, her breasts bobbing on the surface of the steaming water. Astra sighed and started to contemplate the other issue running through her brain. Where had she learned those strange sounding words?

This hadn't been the first incident. She remembered the words T'Qur had said she had uttered so many months ago in Egypt. Astra didn't remember saying any of those harsh, guttural words, or what they meant. But when she thought of them, vague, dreamlike images came to mind of a strange place, lit with red light. It smelled foul, and felt dank.

When Linus had spoken those other words, the ones that sounded so beautiful, so fluid, other images had come to mind. The image of a beautiful, strange woman with large eyes, and pointed ears, came into her mind unbidden. But the more she pondered this woman and the strange language she had heard tonight, the more the two sets of images started to meld together in her mind. She saw this unknown woman, and also her new friend Malcolm, in this strange red place. They were in danger somehow, but Astra didn't know why.

Astra's eyes closed and she slipped into dream while still floating in the bath and the images played out in her mind. The three of them had been on a vessel of some sort. But the vessel wasn't on the ocean. She didn't understand where the vessel was. Everything inside it was lit in red; there were foul smells and hissing steam everywhere. The three of them had been wearing heavy suits, almost like amour, and they had been trying to fix something. But the dream didn't offer any insight, it only begged more questions.

A sound caused Astra to waken and sit up in the bath. She should go; she had spent enough time in the master's bath and needed to get some proper rest. Seeing that she was still alone in the room, Astra stood and waded across the sunken pool and towards the stairs leading up to the floor. The water level was just below her naval and she shivered in the cool air. Water sheeted off of her body and she threw her long damp hair over her back. As she climbed the stairs the lamplight glinted off of her wet skin. Drying off her hair, and then her body, she put on a loose linen robe and left the chamber, blowing out the lamp and leaving it behind.

As she made her down the dark passageway to the rest of the house, she ran into someone. She assumed it was one of the other slaves, coming to use the bath in the master's absence. Strong hands reached out to steady her. She looked up into the darkness and made out her master's broad shoulders. A jolt of something went through her and she stood frozen, pinned like a rabbit before a hawk.

"Are you alright?" he asked, his voice low and husky.

Finding her own voice, she replied. "Yes, I...ah...didn't run into you hard."

"I am glad you're not hurt, but I more meant about earlier, with Linus. Did he frighten you?" Sagittarius replied. He still had not let go of her, his hands cupping her elbows. He could feel her body against his through her thin robe. Feeling his body start to respond to her nearness, he dropped his hands and stepped back.

Astra considered the master's question a moment. "No, not frightened. I knew that you would keep me safe."

Sagittarius felt a thrill of pleasure over her faith in him.

Astra continued. "I was startled, that was all. I just can't remember where I've heard those words before and it bothers me." She shook her head in frustration.

"You shouldn't worry. Often times when I relax and not think on a problem, the solution becomes apparent to me. I am off for my evening soak and will do just that. Not think on the many issues that plague me." He tried to sound light but she could tell by the tension in his voice something bothered him.

"Well, goodnight then, Master." Astra said, and walked off, her feet making no sound on the tile flooring.

Sagittarius watched her go, then turned and went into the bath, thinking on the benefits of cold water.

* * *

><p>Later, after Sagittarius had gotten clean and had climbed into the soaking pool, his mind wandered back to what he had been told earlier. It troubled him that Linus had such difficulties. Sagittarius had had no idea what had been going on in Linus's life. He also had no idea how to help his closest friend and it aggravated him.<p>

The other thing that troubled him was Astra. He had decided some time ago to continue putting off the decision of what to do with her. But it was becoming harder to not think about it and his growing feelings for her were getting harder to hide. One decision he did make was to bring Astra's maps to the attention of the emperor. The peace had lasted far longer then Sagittarius had expected, and this not only kept him in Rome, but also in danger of the marriage law. Perhaps, if the emperor could see the new lands that were ripe for the taking, he would authorize a mission and Sagittarius could leave, taking Astra with him. Sagittarius decided he would bring the first batch of maps to the emperor in the morning.

As he soaked out the knots in his muscles and worked out what to do with his problems, Sagittarius's mind drifted back to what he had witnessed earlier when he had come to the bathing chamber.

* * *

><p>After seeing a troubled Linus to the door, Sagittarius had decided to take a long soak before bed. Going to his bedchamber to gather a fresh tunic, he had seen the lights out in Astra's room and had thought her asleep within. When Sagittarius had walked down the passage leading to the bathing chamber he had seen a light lit within. Trying not to disturb anyone, Sagittarius stood in the doorway trying to see over the dividing wall to determine which of his slaves was still awake. When he had seen it was Astra in the soaking tub he took several swift steps back into the shadows of the hallway, unsure of how to proceed.<p>

If it had been any of his other slaves Sagittarius would have asked them to finish up and leave so he could clean himself up and soak. But it was Astra, and he was at a loss. On the one hand, she was his slave. On the other hand, he was loath to disturb her, his eyes drinking in what he saw before him.

She had been on the far side of the bath, facing the doorway, with her head on the rest, her eyes closed, her hair floating on the surface of the water. The steam rose in wisps from the hot surface of the pool, giving him a partial view of her. He had seen her naked before, when he had first purchased her, but not once since then. Again, the view struck him to his core. She was beautiful. And he wanted her with a passion that scared him. He stood there for a long moment, debating whether to leave or to go in to her. His clean tunic slipped from his lifeless fingers and he made a scuffing noise with his sandal as he bent to retrieve it. As he rose from retrieving the tunic, his eyes were captured by the view of Astra awakening and stepping out of the pool.

Water streamed off her porcelain skin, rivulets ran from her dark hair and around her pert breasts. Her nipples were taut in the cool air of the room. As she climbed from the pool he was afforded a view of her toned legs, tight buttocks, and luscious nether regions. Swallowing, he stood there taking in the sight of her. As she dressed, he backed farther down the passageway, farther into the shadows, trying to control his reaction. When she had run into him in the darkness, he longed to take her then and there against the wall. But he had resisted. Something in him wouldn't let him go down that road no matter how much he wished to.

Staying in the pool till his skin started to wrinkle, Sagittarius tried to turn his mind to other things to no avail. Giving it up as a lost cause he finished his soak and returned to his chamber. Lying in his bed, he stared into the darkness of Astra's chamber beyond, trying to sleep. It was many hours later that sleep overtook him and his dreams were full of her.

His dreams came to him in a violent rush of images. Astra lay ill and dying on a strange bed in a strange, brightly lit room. An even stranger man, with a misshapen face, attempted to care for her. He had sent her on a mission that had gone wrong. Someone had captured her, and they had hurt her. He had gone and killed several of these attackers to get her back. Reaching out to touch her face, his dream started to fade, but not before Astra tossed on that strange bed, calling out a name.

_Jon_

Sagittarius awoke with a start, covered in sweat, his heart racing. Hearing Astra's soft breathing in the next room, he lay back down and tried to still his troubled thoughts.

* * *

><p>The bearded man came up behind the dark haired woman and engulfed her in his embrace. Junior sat on the steps nearby, concentrating for all he was worth. Not wanting to disturb him, the man bent his head to her ear and whispered, "Have you learned anything yet?"<p>

The woman stood within his strong arms, letting him comfort her. She worried about the boy, and the unknown others. She had been urging Junior to end the experiment and let them all go home, but he would have none of it. Junior was determined to see this experiment through, despite the difficulties he had in keeping the others unaware of their true selves.

Turning within the man's arms, the woman looked up at the person who meant the world to her. She sighed, snaked her arms around him and rested her head on his broad chest. "No, Junior still won't tell me who the other players are. Just that they were his father's. He did let on that he wanted to see how long it took them to _give in_. Whatever that means."

The man kissed the top of her head and regarded the boy. "I guess we're here for the duration. However long that will be. Hopefully, Junior will be more careful than his father ever was and no one will get hurt."

* * *

><p>In T'Pol's dream she was standing in her white space, the place she always met her <em>t'hy'la. <em>He hadn't arrived yet. Sometimes he fell asleep much later then herself. He would become distracted working on his engines. Turning around in place, her eyes searched into the white nothingness. She waited, and felt...worry.


	5. Chapter 5

Junior's eyes snapped open. He knew that he had, at last, been missed. His parents had finally noticed that he was gone. Part of him was sad it had taken them so long; the other part was in a panic. He desperately wanted to finish his experiment. It was the first he had ever tried with pieces that were unaware.

Unaware pieces would do things they wouldn't normally do. Their inhibitions were lowered, and he saw that he got a truer reading of those things that made humans what they were, emotions.

Junior did have emotions himself. His kind did, but all he had witnessed in his own kind was detached curiosity, occasional anger, but never kindness, affection, loyalty, friendship, or love. Junior knew that these things existed; he had seen some of them in his aunt, her friends and crew.

He had witnessed love between the pieces he had befriended. The bearded man and the dark haired woman had even mated like his parents. But he had never witnessed love develop, and had never seen what happened after that. Junior had asked his aunt, and she had told him to ask again when he was older. Junior had also asked the bald man and had gotten a terse reply of "Ask your father." Junior knew his father would never explain these things to him, so he realized he would have to investigate this mystery himself.

What did happen when two beings fell in love? What happened when they were bonded together? Most importantly, at least to his pubescent mind, what happened next?

Knowing that his time was limited, Junior went back to watching his experiment unfold before his eyes.

* * *

><p>Sagittarius had known he wanted to be a Speculatores even as a young boy. He loved to explore, but his safe and secure life in Rome was anything except exciting. His parents were well-to-do citizens, and Sagittarius could have grown up to be a politician or a learned teacher, but he chose a life in the military instead.<p>

His parents gave him the best education their money could afford, and Sagittarius studied hard. He was one of the best and brightest recruits to enter the army at that time, and all of his prior work on his education paid off. Very shortly, Sagittarius rose through the ranks to where he was now, a captain, doing what he loved most, exploring.

While his parents, at least openly, had not been thrilled with his choice in careers, Sagittarius knew his father was happy for him.

Sagittarius's father had his career chosen for him, and it was not the engineering career he had wanted. His father was brilliant and had desired to create beautiful things, but could only do so on paper. All his education centered on a life of politics.

While she had been alive, his mother had wanted a life for him similar to that of his father. Sagittarius could be diplomatic if he absolutely had to, but on an average day, politics bored and frustrated him. His mother had also wanted him to settle down as soon as possible and start producing more citizens for the glory of Rome. In fact, she had picked out a few women, from equally rich and powerful families, for him to choose from. But it was not to be, while his mother had been alive. Sagittarius did not want to be tied down with the responsibilities of a family. He knew that when he was ready, he would be an excellent provider, husband, and father, but not at that point in his life.

It had been the happiest day of his life, when Sagittarius had been made captain of his Speculatores unit. Not only had he made captain quickly, but he was also one of the youngest men in the history of the empire to do so. As captain, he had more say as to where his unit was sent and the missions they could take on. While the emperor set the missions, at least now he had an audience with the emperor and had used it several times to suggest possible areas of exploration. That was how he came to be on the island off the northern coasts of the empire, where he had captured the Pict. Very shortly, regular Roman legions would be taking that island for the glory of Rome, and Sagittarius had had a part in making that happen.

It had been almost twenty years since Sagittarius had been made captain, a job he still dearly loved. But he had worked for two emperors now, and at his level of experience, Sagittarius realized that he had not escaped politics after all, and never would. That bothered him.

The other thing that wore on him was the fact that he was older now. There were days when he didn't want to march off to the corners of the earth, living in a tent, but stay in Rome and rest in the company of friends. But if he retired, then he would fall prey to Octavius's marriage law. Sagittarius was ready to settle down now, but he wanted to do so when and how he wanted. Not because he was told to.

There was one woman from his earlier life that would be an appropriate choice for a partner. It had been someone his mother had picked out for him. Her name was Erica. She was a lovely woman, charming, composed, and intelligent. In fact, while growing up they had spent long hours in debate and discussion. She would be an excellent match and he had always thought that if she were still available when he settled, she would be his choice. He had warm regard for her, and she for him.

But since Astra…Hoshi, had come into his life, Sagittarius realized that he wanted something more. Hoshi lit a fire within him. Not only was she all the things that Erica had been, she was also intriguing, and exciting. Hoshi was already his friend; but would she too want something more.

These evening talks with Hoshi had become a routine for him, and he looked forward to them. His nightly chats with her about her work had swiftly turned into long late-night discussions on any number of topics, ranging from philosophy, to religion, to politics. He loved listening to her voice, and when she relaxed around him, he got to see her true self. Sagittarius knew that he shouldn't feel like a love-struck schoolboy. He was the master of the house. He could speak with any of his slaves, in any manner, at any time. Yet, something about Hoshi made him feel awkward and cautious, almost as if he were doing something illicit by enjoying her presence.

Sagittarius suspected that Hoshi enjoyed their late night talks too. The longer she was with him, the more Hoshi revealed. She had a keen mind and a sharp wit that she would occasionally use on him. This secretly thrilled him, the fact that she would feel free enough to poke fun at him subtly, despite being master and slave. He knew that she felt secure with him.

He had finally mastered her real name, but only used it when he was alone with her. The rest of the time he called her by her Latin name, saving her given name for the times when he knew he ought to be doing anything but what he had done… fall in love with his slave.

There was no reason not to give in to his feelings and his mounting tension, and take her to his bed. Other men had done so, why didn't he? But Sagittarius wanted something more than what the possibility of having her as his concubine had to offer. If he took her as his concubine he would still be required to take a Roman citizen as a wife, and that was something he was no longer willing to do. Erica was still available, her first husband having died. He could fulfill the law and still have Hoshi. He doubted, however, that Erica would stand for such an arrangement.

Sagittarius had pondered the possibility of freeing Hoshi, therefore making her into a citizen. Then he could marry her and satisfy not only his desire, but also the law. But once freed, Hoshi would be under no obligation to be his wife or to even stay in Rome. What would he do if she chose to leave? And could he do any of this without the emperor finding out about her? Even as a Roman citizen, would Hoshi be able to stay out of the emperor's clutches?

* * *

><p>Hoshi had been thinking on what thing she could do for her master. He was so good to her and while she didn't need to, she wanted to do something to show her appreciation for him. While he paid her like the rest of his slaves, she was not allowed out, so she couldn't go to the markets. In any event, there was nothing she could buy him. She had already made several wall scrolls that now adorned various walls in the master's home, but there were only so many she could make before the walls looked crowded.<p>

She could only find ways to serve him better. In that vein, since the Romans had nothing like the tea she was accustomed to, she had learned how to make and serve his _calda_, a warm wine mixed with spices. During the cooler spring months she had this waiting for him in his study after his long days of training outdoors. He seemed to appreciate that. Now that it was summer she had asked the kitchen slave to show her how to prepare the cooler _mulsum_, or honeyed wine. The kitchen slave had been only too happy to show her and allow her to take over that duty for him. As she prepared the master's drink, Hoshi thought of still another way to please him.

Hoshi would pierce her ears. In her culture it was unheard of for a free woman to do such a thing, only slaves had pierced ears as a mark of their servitude, and then it was only one earlobe. Not even a prostitute would have her ears pierced. In fact, that was the last thing her father had done when she had been sold and put aboard the slaver's ship. Hoshi had learned that all women here, free or slave, had pierced ears and it was considered not only not taboo, but very attractive to men. Perhaps Sagittarius would find it pleasing if Hoshi followed the local custom.

Giving some of her money to T'Qur, Hoshi explained her request, but not why she wanted it. T'Qur raised a dark eyebrow at her, a teasing glint in his eye, but said nothing. He would take care of it. The next day, after the master went out, T'Qur presented Hoshi with the earrings he had picked out for her. They were two large creamy pearls wrapped with copper wiring. Apparently money went further here than it did on her island home. The earrings were beautiful and more than she had expected.

As T'Qur helped her pierce her other earlobe and fasten her new jewelry onto her ears, he casually mentioned how the master had always had a fondness for pearls. Hoshi didn't know whether to be delighted or dismayed. But a fluttery feeling settled into the pit of her stomach, and she wondered when, or if, the master would notice her new jewelry.

* * *

><p>The man's crew and friends gathered in the throne room. Everyone was eager to "get the show on the road". They all knew their parts and were prepared to play them well. Their only concerns were who the other real people were in this escapade. Junior wasn't telling, and he was mulish about it. Even the man's former counselor couldn't wheedle it out of the boy, although Junior did assure her that the other people wouldn't remember a thing and would not be damaged in any way.<p>

Sighing, the bald man looked again at his friends. This was the first time Junior had ever had them work with other real beings. Before, everything was all smoke and mirrors. Now, the man was worried. They all were, but they were determined to see it through. None of them wanted to leave the other live beings alone with Junior, as inexperienced as he was.

Resolving to do his best to see this through, he stepped forward. With a flourish of his draped arm the bald man drew the attention of those around him. He then quoted his favorite bard, saying, "All the world's a stage, and all the men and women merely players."

"Ooh! Can I take you there next?" the boy piped up from behind him.

The man turned and looked sternly at the boy. "Shouldn't we have a bit of a rest after this? We are _only_ human after all."

The boy pondered this and nodded. "OK. You can have a day off after this, but _then_ we go see Mr. Shakespeare."

The man turned back to his friends, the corners of his mouth quirking slightly. The others covered their grins. The bald man tried to straighten his toga as if it were his uniform, and then said "Engage."

* * *

><p>T'Pol had waited for what had seemed like an eternity. Logically, she knew it to be only a few moments, but she couldn't sense Trip anywhere. She decided to start looking.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: This chapter is a bit more "adult" then the others. If adult themes are not your thing, skip this chapter and pick up with the next one.

* * *

><p>Things were going along splendidly, and Junior was pleased. His parents still hadn't found him yet, although he could sense them looking, and his experiment was almost at a head. Now if he could stay hidden for a little while longer, he would finally find out what happened <em>after<em> two beings fell in love.

* * *

><p>Hoshi sat in the atrium by the fountain, her day's work complete. As she waited for the master to come home, she thought about her life leading up to this point.<p>

Growing up on her island home, Hoshi had been loved and treated well. Her father was the _shogun_ for his region and well respected. Both her parents loved her, and her many older brothers treated her as well as any boy treats a younger sister. She smiled sadly at the thought of them all. She missed them greatly.

Her mother had been a beautiful and gentle woman. She had been the heart of their home. Her mother had raised Hoshi to be all the things that a proper woman and wife needed to be. Kind, gentle, loving, quiet, obedient, and knowledgeable in womanly ways. But her mother was the wife of a shogun, as Hoshi would be one day; her education went far beyond that of the typical woman. While Hoshi had not been allowed to train with her brothers while with their sensei, her brothers had taught her privately after their lessons were done. She had learned the basics of martial arts and could defend herself. She learned how to ride a horse and how to disarm an armed opponent with nothing but a fan. She had also learned how to use her powerful intellect. Once her brothers taught her everything they knew, Hoshi went on teaching herself, surpassing even the knowledge of the local sensei. It had been such a shame that events unfolded as they had.

Her father was an intelligent man, but he had one large fault. He liked to gamble. And when he gambled, he liked to drink. Most times, through careful economy and dipping into her mother's dowry, her father kept the household afloat. But then her mother had died. Her father couldn't cope with the loss of his beloved wife. He did have concubines, but they couldn't replace the deep love and friendship he had had with his spouse. He drank more, he gambled more, and he lost more. Pretty soon, all the money was gone and the family was on the edge of poverty.

But her father had come up with a desperate plan. Hoshi would buy back the family honor. If her father had married her off and received money in return, then others would have learned of their shame. Her father would have had to commit _seppuku_, ritual suicide, to assuage the family honor and they would have still been in debt. If her father did nothing and their debts went unpaid then the family would lose status. She would have had no opportunity to marry well; her brothers would not have been able to buy themselves positions. But if Hoshi was sold to a slaver, particularly one that was not of their race, the family would have the money to pay off their debts, and no one they knew would be the wiser. The family would retain their honor and position.

Hoshi had gone willingly. She had been raised to do her duty for the family. But Hoshi had always thought that an escape would be possible and that she might be able to work her way back to her island home. After all, she had been sold to barbarians, and they weren't as intelligent as her own race. She had always planned on escaping. It wasn't until that day in the Egyptian market that her hopes had died.

But the master was not what she had anticipated. Once Hoshi had calmed, he had been kind and gentle with her. The master talked with her, discussing items of importance, like her parents used to do together. Hoshi had been prepared to become the concubine of an illiterate, unwashed barbarian. But what she had been given was far different. The more she got to know Sagittarius, the more she came to respect him, to have genuine affection for him, to even love him. She would happily be Sagittarius's concubine, but he treated her as if she were being made into his consort, or his wife.

Hoshi was unsure of what to think of this. What little she knew of this Roman society gave her little hope of ever being made more than Sagittarius's concubine. She knew she could be freed either at the master's discretion, or when she had earned it. But Hoshi also knew that it would be unlikely for her to make it unnoticed in this city that craved novelty. She would be snapped up by the unscrupulous the moment her porcelain skin and black slanted eyes were seen on the street.

It seemed to be a problem with no viable solution.

* * *

><p>The night's air was heavy with the scent of many flowers. Summer had come to Rome, and the evening air wafted through the atrium and into Sagittarius's private quarters. He had come home very late and had missed not only his meal, but also his normal evening meeting with Hoshi. Settling into the cushions of his bedchamber T'Qur brought him a plate of cheese and fruit, a small amphora of wine, and Astra, as requested.<p>

Sagittarius could see T'Qur's eyes dart from Astra to himself several times. Sagittarius could also see the question forming on T'Qur's face, a question Sagittarius knew T'Qur was too well trained to ask. But Sagittarius didn't want to see that question form at all. If it did, then it would linger unanswered in his own mind, torturing him for an answer. Dismissing T'Qur quickly, Sagittarius started in on his dinner.

When T'Qur had left the room, shutting the door behind him, Sagittarius turned to Astra and said, "Sit, while I look at your latest map." He indicated the cushion beside him. Normally they met in his study, never in his bedchamber, and never with this much privacy. When he saw her hesitate briefly, he added a soft "Please, Hoshi, sit." Hearing him speak her true name struck a chord within her. She folded herself onto the pillow, sitting on her knees and was silent, waiting for him to start examining today's progress. Sagittarius looked at her beside him and couldn't take his eyes off her.

Hoshi wore a robe similar to what she had been wearing when she had been bought. Once reaching Rome, Sagittarius had realized he liked seeing her in her native garb and had furnished her with several delicate fabrics that she could fashion into the loose robes of her people. When he presented her with the gossamer fabrics, Hoshi had asked for sturdy linen and cotton instead, saying that they would wear better. But he insisted she use the lightweight, almost translucent fabrics. They set off her delicate skin and suited her better than the Roman style tunics the rest of his slaves wore.

Her skin glowed in the lamplight, the pale rose of the fabric highlighting her beautiful skin. Her hair was loosely pinned up with several of the hair pins that he had purchased for her. Her eyes were downcast, focused on her folded hands. He shook his head to clear it and examined her work.

Sagittarius made the briefest of inspections of the scrolls, setting them aside and taking the tiny paper-wrapped bundle from behind his cushions. Clearing his throat, he caught Hoshi's attention. Holding the bundle in one large palm, he unwrapped it with his other hand, to expose a delicate necklace wrought from gold and copper, small pearls woven into it, glowing in the dim lamplight. The necklace matched her earrings perfectly. He had noticed.

He saw Hoshi's eyes widen, but she said nothing. Their eyes met and she immediately dropped her gaze back to her hands, now clenched in her lap. Sagittarius wondered briefly if she were afraid of hi, but quickly dismissed that thought, thinking about all the times he had been able to make her laugh.

"It made me think of you," he said, his voice low and soft. When she did not raise her eyes, he prodded. "Do you like it?"

"_Hai_…yes…" was her quiet reply.

* * *

><p>Her mind raced. What was the meaning of this gift? Gift giving was an art form in her land, with a complicated set of rules and meanings. She knew that he did not give gifts to any of his other slaves, not even T'Qur or Malcolm. Could this gift mean something more?While she knew that the traditional engagement gifts of kelp or cuttlefish could not be found here in this part of the world, Sagittarius had been showering gifts upon her since she had arrived. Perhaps his gifts meant nothing. But this was more beautiful and more valuable than anything he had given her was confused.<p>

* * *

><p>Shifting onto his knees, he took the necklace, leaned forward and placed it around her neck. His arms reached around her and his head craned to fasten the catch behind her. He could smell the jasmine coming from her skin, and could feel her tremble slightly as his fingers worked the clasp. Her breath was hot against his chest as he continued to lean around her. Getting the necklace fastened he started to withdraw, his hand tracing the line of the necklace around her neck, stopping when he ventured into territory he shouldn't go. But his hand didn't want to break contact, so he reached up to cup her chin gently, raising it so he could look her in the face. Her skin was soft under his rough and calloused hands.<p>

Her black eyes were large and luminous, her lips full and slightly parted, as her chest rose and fell. Whatever she was going to say died on her lips as his thumb came up and caressed her bottom lip, parting them even more, her eyes closing slightly. Sagittarius felt a pull deep in his stomach. His other hand came up to cup her cheek and he leaned forward again, this time, to place his lips on hers.

Her lips felt like satin against his sun-chapped lips. A jolt of something went through him. He struggled to keep his kiss undemanding, almost platonic, not wanting to overwhelm her. Sagittarius felt a moment of disappointment; she had not responded to him in any way. When he pulled his lips away he saw her eyes close and she turned her cheek into his cupped palm, her hands rising to almost touch his, until she stilled them once more. Sliding his hand back to tangle in her hair he pulled her head forward, bringing her up on her knees, meeting her with a kiss that deepened as he continued to pull her towards him.

After a moment's hesitation, she returned his kiss, her hands pressed against his chest. Hoshi could feel his heart beating wildly under the rough cloth of his tunic. His hands snaked around her, drawing her more fully into him. He held her there, against his body, as his other hand went back to her hair, drawing out the pins that held it contained. Her tresses cascaded down her back to the floor, his hand tangling once more in her soft locks. He broke the kiss, his hand pulling her head back to expose her throat to him. Bending slightly, he kissed and sucked his way down her neck to her collarbone. Her robe started to fall off her shoulders. A soft moan escaped her lips.

Something inside him screamed that he shouldn't be doing this, that he should get up and let her go back to her room. He knew that despite his attraction, there was something fundamentally wrong with his actions, but couldn't identify why that was. As much as he strove to follow that voice, his body fought to continue on. He lost the struggle when he heard a small sigh escape her lips, her hands moving under his arms to clutch at him.

Leaning to his side, Sagittarius pulled Hoshi down onto the cushions, never stopping in his ministrations to her. He could feel her hesitate slightly, then relax and allow his advances once more.

* * *

><p>Hoshi was a whirlwind of emotions. She was elated that her master was kissing her. She had desired him for many months now but had despaired that he wasn't interested in her in that fashion. It had been difficult dealing with her tension and frustration. But at the same time Hoshi was also frightened. She knew what to expect, but she had never been with a man before, certainly not one of his size. He was so much larger than the men of her country. She was unsure of what to do, what he would like, what he would expect from her.<p>

His body was so solid under her hands and she ran them over the muscles in his broad back. She could feel his hard chest muscles as he crushed her against him. She ventured to kiss her way from his lips, to his ear, and tried the spot behind it that she had only read about. Sucking on that delicate skin she felt his body tremble and heard him growl.

She was glad that there was a lamp burning. She looked forward to seeing his chiseled abdominal muscles and broad chest with its hair, so unlike the men of her land. She had only glimpsed him once, that night several months ago. It had ignited a desire within her that hadn't left her since.

* * *

><p>Running his hand down her arm he caressed her side before reaching up and slowly easing Hoshi's robe down off her shoulder. Kissing her neck once again, Sagittarius worked his way to her collarbone, nipping and sucking on her tender skin. Meanwhile, his hand had left her robe and had found her nipple through the thin fabric. Brushing against it, he brought it to a sharp peak, instantly hard beneath his thumb. He heard Hoshi draw in her breath, and her body trembled. She pushed her hips forward into him and pulled him closer.<p>

Sagittarius rolled himself on top of Hoshi's slight frame, keeping his weight on his elbows. Giving her a deep, intense kiss he parted her lips with his tongue. He felt her pause momentarily; he knew this was all new to her. But then her tongue met his and they fought, darting, and he bit back his own moan.

Letting go of her lips he moved his head down her neck again, past her collarbone to the edge of her robe. He nuzzled it aside, kissing the flesh he exposed. He slowly worked her robe open at the top, and he paused to enjoy the sight of her naked breasts. Bending back down, he fastened his mouth on her exposed nipple. Hoshi gasped in delight, her eyes closing in bliss, as her back arched and her hands grasped at his back. Sagittarius knew that he wouldn't be stopping himself; he was giving in. He had to have her, and he would finally have her now. Part of his mind was glad that he was more than a few years older than she was. If he had been a younger man he would have had difficulty reining in his passions. He didn't want to hurt her. They had all night, and he wanted her to enjoy her first time.

Moving back to take her mouth in his, Sagittarius's hips ground into Hoshi, letting her feel how hard he had become. He was gratified when she pressed back against him. She seemed unafraid of what was to come; in fact, she seemed to desire it as much as he did.

Moving off of her briefly, Sagittarius untied her sash and fully opened Hoshi's robe. Reaching forward he took one nipple in his fingers, rolling it to bring it to a hard peak as he latched onto the other one, sucking and flicking it with his tongue. He elicited another moaning sigh from her and knew his moment was fast approaching.

Never letting up in his attention to her breasts he pushed at her legs with his knees. She parted them willingly, as she ran her hands through his hair. He began to kiss his way lower, reaching her belly, he circled her naval with his tongue, his hands on her hips.

A sudden knock came at the door, jarring Sagittarius out of his ardor. Resting his head on Hoshi's abdomen, he took a deep shuddering breath. Knowing that he wouldn't have been disturbed unless it was important, he couldn't help but growl out a reply.

"WHAT?"

"Master, there is a matter at the door that you _must_ attend to, _now_!" came T'Qur's quiet, but urgent, reply.

"A moment." Sagittarius said with difficulty, wondering what could possibly need his attention at this late hour.

Closing his eyes for a moment to regain control of himself and his temper, Sagittarius stood up. Turning, he offered his hand to Hoshi and pulled her up from the pillows. Hoshi was disheveled and she clutched the top of her robe to keep it closed. Stooping, she picked up her hairpins from where Sagittarius had scattered them.

Reaching for her, Sagittarius caressed her face briefly, burying his face in her hair.

He whispered, "You should go back to your room. I'll be -"

The knock came again, interrupting him.

"Master, please. It is _very_ urgent!"

Sagittarius let Hoshi go and she ran back to her room. Turning to the door he yanked it open, his anger flared again. T'Qur stood outside the door, perspiring despite the cool air. Sagittarius could see the whites of his dark slave's eyes. He knew that whatever it was, it must be serious.

"What is it?" Sagittarius barked.

T'Qur swallowed, and then spoke. "Master, the Imperial Guard has come. The emperor wants to see you, and the maker of the maps you've been sending him, and he wants to see you _now_!"

* * *

><p>The bald man sat in his throne, musing over what played out around him. Junior had been very specific in his instructions, something he had never done up to this point. The man started to feel uneasy in the role he had been cast but couldn't figure how to extricate himself, his crew, and the yet unknown others, out of the experiment. One of the women at his feet cleared her throat.<p>

The dark-haired woman spoke, the torchlight making her dark eyes luminous. "We're in no danger yet. All I can sense from him is a great curiosity."

Straightening, the bald man frowned. "Yes, but curious boys have also been known to pull the wings off flies and set ants on fire to see what happens."

The dark woman frowned but said nothing. It was the red head that picked up the thread of conversation. "When my son was his age, all he was interested in was space and becoming a Starfleet officer like his father. It's hard to tell what a child like Junior would be interested in."

The bearded man came in from the shadows and spoke. "Junior seems pretty keen on seeing the interactions between these players. Perhaps he wants to learn more about the 'how and why' of human interactions. It's not like he gets much of that from his parents. We're the only beings that do interact with him on a regular basis. He must be lonely."

Then the great doors at the end of the throne room opened and the last player, the warrior, strode in.

Coming to a stop before the throne he said, "I have brought them, are you ready?"

* * *

><p>T'Pol felt another emotion. Fear. She could sense her mate nowhere. She was alone.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Here's a synopsis of the last chapter if you skipped it. Sagittarius and Astra almost, but not quite, did "it". They were interrupted by the emperor's guards come to take them to the palace in the middle of the night.

Continuing on...

Junior stood there, frustration tensing his small frame. "NO! You called them too soon!"

The bald man looked at him, raised one eyebrow, and then spoke. "I called them in, just as you requested. How could I know the timing wasn't exactly as you had wished? You didn't specify when, just soon. Besides, what did I interrupt that you wanted to see?"

The boy stood there, his face starting to flush, and mumbled something the man didn't quite catch.

The bald man stood up and tried to straighten his toga. Catching the eye of his "number one" they exchanged a wry look. "I see." Turning to his dark guard he said, "Have them shown in."

Before the dark man could turn Junior interrupted. "Wait, when they come in I want you to take the woman from him. Tell the captain that the female slave belongs to you now. I want to see what he does."

The bald man looked annoyed. "Is that really necessary?"

"Yes, it's all part of my experiment. I want to see how these two react to various…situations." Junior replied.

The man sighed, he was getting tired of being toyed with and wished he could know exactly what was going on and with whom. "Fine, but are these the only other players you have here?"

"No, there are several others, but they are secondary to my experiment. These two are the primary players. Remember, when they come in you will take the woman from him and claim her for your own. I want to see what he does next."

The bald man and the red head exchanged a glance. She laid a consoling hand on his shoulder. He was uncomfortable with where this was going. He again glanced at his second-in-command who returned his look with a shrug. The guard left to bring them in; the doors closed behind him.

After several long moments, the doors opened again. At last they were going to meet the other players.

* * *

><p>Sagittarius was marched into the darkened throne room; while the only light was around the throne, he could see the ranks of helmeted Imperial Guards lining both walls. He was nervous. The emperor didn't usually call meetings with his military this late at night. As he stepped into the light near the throne, he saw the emperor seated on his throne. Immediately he stiffened to attention, his right arm shooting out in front of him, parallel to the floor. He made eye contact with the emperor and said, "Hail Caesar!"<p>

He stood like that, waiting for the emperor's response.

* * *

><p>The bald man felt a jolt. He recognized this man in front of him. If he didn't know Junior and his kind, he would think this impossible. But the man coming towards him was none other than the legendary Captain Jonathan Archer, the very first in a long illustrious line of captains of the <em>Enterprise<em>. The Asian woman being led in behind him looked familiar but he couldn't place her. Turning to look at his companions, he saw a mixture of shock, recognition, and confusion. Coming back to himself, he replied to the man before him, letting him stand at ease.

* * *

><p>"You may speak, Captain," Emperor Caesar Augustus Octavius said, after a long moment's pause.<p>

"Captain Sagittarius, as ordered Your Excellence."

Spending the time to take in the captain's slightly disheveled appearance and that of his companion, the emperor took a scroll from his red headed wife and perused it.

"This is very intriguing. All of the maps you have brought me thus far have great promise. We think this would be worth pursuing. Tell me, who is the map maker?"

Wondering why the emperor wanted to discuss this now, in the dead of night, after months of Sagittarius giving the emperor maps, he turned to look for Astra; she had been brought in behind him, a guard standing beside her. "My slave, Astra. She had traveled far and wide before I purchased her in Egypt. I thought to use her knowledge of the lands to the east for the glory of Rome."

The emperor got to his feet. He stepped down off the dais and came to look over the woman closely. Astra stiffened, her eyes cast on the floor in deference. Sagittarius yearned to move closer, or put a protective arm around her, but held still.

* * *

><p>The bald man slowly walked around the petite Asian woman, looking her up and down. He was stalling for time, wracking his memory for who the woman was. He knew she was important both historically, and to Captain Archer personally, but couldn't remember the how or why. Realizing he couldn't waste any more time for fear Junior would take matters into his own hands he turned to go back to his throne, tossing over his shoulder "She'll do, add her to my <em>collection<em>."

As the bald man sat down he saw the alarm and horror on Captain Archer's face. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Junior's face light up with avid interest.

The bald man continued. "This slave is too valuable of an asset to waste in your home. She will be of better service in the empire's care. Of course, the empire will compensate you appropriately. Do you wish several female slaves or gold in exchange?" He added disinterestedly.

* * *

><p>The emperor flicked a finger in the shadows and the largest man Sagittarius had ever seen came over and grabbed Hoshi by the arm, almost yanking her feet off the ground. She yelped in pain as the man's fingers bit into her arm as the guard started to drag her towards the dais.<p>

Sagittarius saw red. What he had feared most was coming to pass. He couldn't, he wouldn't let Hoshi go. He pulled his sword out and had it at the man's throat in an instant. The large man growled, pushed Hoshi towards another guard, and knocked aside the blade, the metal cuff on his arm clanking against the edge of the sword. Sagittarius backed up and attacked, swinging his sword around for a leg blow, trying for the unprotected side of the thigh.

The large guard growled slightly as he jumped over the incoming blow. Landing, he drew his own sword, and lunged. Sagittarius dodged and dove to the side turning a somersault across the floor. Coming up next to Hoshi, he kicked the legs out from under her guard. Although the guard went down another ran to take his place.

"Give her back to me. She's not yours," Sagittarius said calmly to the emperor, though sweat beaded his brow and he stood in a defensive stance ready for the next blow.

* * *

><p>The bald man looked at Junior where he stood beside the throne. "This is getting to be a bit much, let me stop this now!" the man hissed at the child.<p>

The boy was almost hopping in place with excitement, his eyes darting to take everything in all at once. His eyes lit for a moment on the bald man's face. "No. No. Just a minute more. He wants her. She wants him. This is perfect!"

The counselor stepped forward and put her arm around the boy's shoulder. She leaned in and whispered. "Junior, these are people, just like us. This isn't right. Please rethink this."

Junior shook off her arm. He straightened and stomped his foot. "No. I want one more minute! They'll be fine. I can fix anything that may happen." He looked at them imperiously. "If you all want to leave now I can send you home. But I am keeping these other ones. Just one more minute!" His eyes went back to the scene unfolding before him. His face took on an unholy glee that they had all seen before. But only on the boy's father.

Worried looks were exchanged all around. The bald man knew if they left now there was no telling when or if Junior would ever let go of his new toys. History needed Captain Archer. There was no _Enterprise_ without him.

The man playing Octavius swallowed. A lot could happen in one minute's time. But how was he going to get them all out of here safely? If he could end it faster, perhaps tragedy could be averted. Perhaps then Junior would be satisfied and send them all home. It was the only option he could think of.

* * *

><p>"Your slave is now mine. Give up and I'll let you live, although I will reduce your rank. If you don't give up, I'll have you killed, and this creature will still be mine." Octavius's voice was icy.<p>

"No, I won't let her go." Sagittarius ground out and brought his sword up.

The large guard attacked again, landing a blow against Sagittarius's arm with the flat of his blade. Sagittarius's arm went numb and he transferred his weapon to his other hand. Sagittarius and the large guard fought. Trading blow for blow the room rang with clangs and clashes. Sagittarius was a large man but he was not nearly as large as his opponent. The man was enormous.

Hoshi wrenched free from her guard and kicked out, her heel meeting with his knee and breaking it. The guard went down with a moan. She took his short sword and ran towards the fight. Other guards broke formation and crowded in, trying to capture her. Launching herself at the large guard's back she tried the same maneuver on him. There was no way he could see her coming up from behind. His helmet blocked all peripheral vision. But he somehow sensed her and turned at the last moment. Her blow glanced off the side of his leg. He grabbed her arm and spun her around to face him. Her arm came up and tore the helmet from his head. It bounced across the floor and stopped against the steps of the dais. His disfigured face scowled down at her. Tossing her aside, he looked to the emperor for direction.

Sagittarius stopped his attack, his sword slack in his hand. Something about the disfigured guard was familiar. Long repressed memories worked their way to the surface. He knew that if he could remember, everything would finally make sense.

Hoshi spun away, looking at the guard in horror. Images started to flash through her mind, of other creatures that looked like this one. They had captured Sagittarius and were going to execute him. She had been frantic then. But in those thoughts Sagittarius hadn't looked like himself here. She shook her head to clear it. Other images swam through her mind, of larger then life insects, strange creatures that had tortured her and made her their puppet. She didn't understand what she was seeing, but she did know these images were from her own memories. She couldn't remember whom these creatures were or why they had captured her, but she did remember the hopelessness and despair she had felt then. She would not be captured again. She would not be separated from him. She would rather die first.

The other guards were closing in. She knew they couldn't escape. Sagittarius would surely be put to death. She swallowed hard and turned her sword, point to her chest. She inhaled deeply, and gazed at Sagittarius across the room, being wrestled to the ground by three more guards, the large freakish one taking the weapon from Sagittarius's hands. Hoshi knew this wouldn't end well.

* * *

><p>Several things happened all at once.<p>

The dark haired woman looked over, alarmed. "NO! Stop her!" She pointed to the Asian woman.

The bald man, seeing the sword at the woman's chest, stood up and yelled "ENOUGH!"

The guards pinning Sagittarius to the ground looked up to see what the commotion was, their grips easing slightly.

Junior yelled. "NO, I want to see what happens next!"

Hoshi thrust once, hard and fast, and then started to bleed. She sank to her knees. Her porcelain skin now pale and chalky.

Sagittarius wrestled away from his captors, gaining his feet and sped to Hoshi.

The red headed woman ran off the dais, pushing her way through the remaining guards. She fell to her knees beside Sagittarius, where he was on the cold marble floor cradling Hoshi's bleeding body in his arms. There were tears in his eyes.

His world stopped. Blood gushed everywhere. He was powerless to stop it.

"No, no, don't die. You can't die…" He tried to brush the hair out of her face as he pulled her closer, her blood turning him red.

"Hoshi… stay with me… Hosh…I…I love you." Tears trickled from her eyes. He bent down to kiss her, his eyes locked with hers. But before his lips touched hers, her eyes rolled back in her head, a small sigh escaping her, blood bubbling onto her lips. Then she was still.

The red head pushed Sagittarius's hands away from Astra, trying to examine the wound. When he resisted she snapped at him. "Let go of her, I'm a doctor!"

Sagittarius was confused. This woman was the emperor's consort. But he reluctantly laid Astra onto the cold marble floor. The red head ripped her stola off, exposing her short tunic beneath. Wadding the stola up she pressed it against the wound, which was bleeding freely. Checking Astra's eyes and feeling for her pulse, she turned and called out. "Jean-Luc, no more of this nonsense. If I don't get her to sickbay now she won't live much longer."

The bald man turned to the boy. He was furious over this turn of events, but his voice calm and cold. "It's time to go, _now_. They are flesh and blood. You will _not_ play with them any longer."

The boy hesitated, the bald man had never been upset with him before. "But I want to see…and you can't…."

The bald man straightened his toga, the fury he felt made his voice sharp now. "Junior, you want to be treated like an adult, than _act_ like one. You can't treat them like this. To you, we may be lesser creatures but we still think, we reason, we feel. This _has-to-stop_!"

The boy looked contrite. But then cocked his head as if listening. No one heard anything. The boy looked back at them all and frowned. "We'll be discovered soon. It's Mr. Paris, not my parents. He thinks there is a malfunction with the holodeck sensors." Looking over at the bleeding woman the boy's brow wrinkled and he looked as young as he was. "I've never tried fixing a human before. Maybe we should go for help?" He said in a small voice. With a snap of his fingers they were all gone.

* * *

><p>A moment later they were in his aunt's ready room.<p>

Captain Kathyrn Janeway stood up at the sudden intrusion, her ever-present coffee spilling across her desk. Her spacious ready room now filled with what looked like extras in one of Mr. Paris's holo-programs. There was much confusion, raised voices, and a bloodied man kneeling quietly over a woman's still body, his shoulders shaking.

The bald man looked around, noting they weren't on his ship. Seeing a familiar face he strode over to Captain Janeway, "Captain, your doctor now!" he snapped.

She looked at the scene around her, "Jean-Luc? But what is…"

Spying Junior hiding in the crowd that cluttered her Ready Room she said, "Never mind." She raised her voice "Mr. Kim, two to sickbay from my ready room, NOW!"

With a flash, Sagittarius and Astra were gone, leaving the rest of the players and Junior standing about.

Captain Janeway looked sternly at the child, her voice deadly calm. "Junior, come here. Please explain what is going on, _now_."

The boy hung his head.

"Yes, Aunt Kate." He replied meekly. And so he began.

* * *

><p>Sometime later, Captains Janeway and Picard came into the sickbay leading a reluctant Junior behind them. Captain Archer was slumped over asleep, his head on Hoshi's arm. Hoshi was sedated, monitors beeping quietly in the background. The Doctor appeared next to them.<p>

"I've stabilized her and repaired the damage. I thought it best to keep her sedated until all of this other…nonsense could be sorted out." Nodding his head towards Captain Archer, he continued. "I also gave him a mild sedative when they arrived, as he was quite belligerent and uncooperative. He reminds me of Lt. Torres on a bad day. Anyhow, once he was calm I was able to help the young lady. Once she was out of danger, he fell asleep by her side. I thought it best to leave him where he was. Now, if you no longer have need of me, I've got other things to do." When Captain Janeway nodded her thanks, the doctor disappeared.

Turning to look at Junior, Captain Janeway waved her hand in the sleeping man's direction. "Well…?"

"Do I have to?" Junior asked again, a small whine creeping into his voice.

"Yes, you do. Not stop procrastinating. Get to it." She replied.

Junior walked up to Captain Archer and laid his hand on the man's shoulder. He came awake with a start. First confusion, then comprehension dawned on his face. He looked down at himself, at Hoshi, where he was, and confusion came again. He stumbled to his feet, knocking the chair he had been sitting on over. Turning he saw the two captains and Junior. His eyes grew wide as he tried to make sense of the scene around him and his own memories of the past months.

Captain Picard bent down and righted the chair. "Captain Archer, have a seat, Junior has an apology to make and we have much to discuss."

* * *

><p>T'Pol sat up in bed, gasping for air, sweat pouring off of her. She had not been able to find him, or sense his presence anywhere. But she had not worried, not truly. Before, she had still had her connection with him, telling her that he was somewhere, alive and healthy. Besides, Vulcans never worry. But now…now her connection had been severed. Trip Tucker was no more.<p>


	8. Chapter 8

Kathyrn Janeway took a deep breath and calmed herself. Her office was still packed with people in Roman dress. Junior was before her looking shamefaced. Her desk was a dripping mess, her coffee making a stain on the carpet. Looking at her nephew she said, "Junior, please make my desk and the carpet as before. Please put these people all back into their original clothing. _Then_ I want you to sit _quietly_ on that chair in the corner while I chat with Captain Picard."

The boy opened his mouth to speak. Captain Janeway forestalled that with a raised finger.

"_If_ you speak before I ask you to, you will _not_ be welcome back on my ship for at least a month. Do I make myself clear?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

The boy looked sullen, "Yes, Aunt Kathy." He said in a subdued voice. With a snap of his fingers all was as his aunt had asked.

Captain Janeway sat down at her now clean desk and indicated the chair in front of it to Captain Picard. The rest took seats on the sofas nearby. "So tell me Jean-Luc, what has Junior been up to now?"

Once the initial story had been told to Captain Janeway she looked to the rest of the adults in the room. "So what can you tell me about Junior's other playthings?"

William Riker, captain of the _USS_ _Titan_, looked up from where he sat; his own cup of coffee steaming in front of him. "The man you saw with us is none other than Captain Jonathan Archer, of the first _Enterprise_. The woman, none of us are sure about. She wasn't covered in the _Intro to Starfleet History_ class we all took."

His wife, Councilor Deanna Troi, spoke up from beside him. "So far, all we really do know is that she is very important to Captain Archer. I could sense that they are very much in love with one other. Beyond that, we'd have to search the data base and hope something is mentioned in Captain Archer's biography."

Captain Janeway turned to her nephew. "Junior, who is this young woman and why is she important?"

Junior still sat on the chair, his legs sticking off the end, his feet bumping together in idle rhythm. "I don't know. I didn't bring these pieces here…I…sort of…borrowed them." He finished, ducking his head, his face flushing.

"Whom did you borrow them from?" Captain Janeway asked, although she had a good idea of the answer.

"From Father. He's been obsessed lately with his new experiment. But Mom made him stop it, and he told me to put them back. But when I looked in and saw what was happening I thought that if I let them continue then I could find out about…" he trailed off uncomfortably, unwilling to meet anyone's eyes.

Captain Janeway smiled. "Dear, does this have anything to do with the conversation we had the last time you visited?"

"Yes ma'am." He said in a small voice.

"Didn't I tell you that we would talk about this when you got a bit older?"

"Yes ma'am." Junior replied in an even smaller voice.

"Then why did you take these people and make them do these things? Didn't you remember what I told you about the difference between toys and people." she persisted gently.

"Yes… But I didn't _make_ them do anything! Honest! I'm not that little. I _could_ see where this was going! _You_ wouldn't tell me anything, and then I asked Captain Picard and _he_ wouldn't tell me anything, and Dad _never_ listens to me so I _knew_ I couldn't ask him! Besides, Dad fixed it so they wouldn't remember a thing." He finished in a rush, out of breath and flushed with emotion.

Captain Janeway took all this in, she stretched out her arms and Junior hopped off the chair and came over to her, stepping into her embrace. She framed her reply carefully. "Little Man, there are some things that children are not meant to know before they are old enough to handle it. This is one of those things. I know that you are chronologically older than the average human child, but your race is a long-lived one, you are growing slower than our children do. I would have told you anything you had wanted to know at the right time. And if I couldn't, Chakotay would have. You know I always keep my promises." She hugged him to her and despite his earlier protestations of maturity he relaxed into her embrace.

She held him at arms length and looked stern once more. "Now, are you sure that they won't remember a thing?"

Junior grimaced, "I think so," he replied. Counselor Troi coughed into her hand. He glanced at her across the room. "Well, actually, I'm not so sure. It was really hard juggling everything all at the same time. Some of their memories might have seeped through."

Captain Janeway sighed and straightened her shoulders, her tone becoming brisk once more. "Well then young man, you are going to apologize to these people and then figure out how to fix this. Then we'll talk about going to your father."

The boy paled but said nothing. A beep sounded from Captain Janeway's PADD. She paused to read the incoming message.

Captain Janeway patted Junior on the arm and sent him back to his chair. "But first, let's figure out who this mystery woman is and why she is so important. Then we'll check in on Captain Archer. The doctor says that the woman is recovering nicely and that Captain Archer is asleep. Let's leave him that way for a while."

Receiving nods from all around she spoke, "Computer, give me everything you have on Captain Jonathan Archer of the starship _Enterprise NX-01_ and his crew." They all got down to work.

As the occupants of the room started to pour over the data on Captain Archer's career several heads popped up at once.

"She's his wife!" called Doctor Crusher from her chair in the corner.

"No, she's his Communications Officer, and retired as a lieutenant." Contradicted Counselor Troi from her spot on the sofa.

"That must have proven…difficult," grumbled Mr. Worf, from where he stood near the door.

Captain Riker smiled over the top of his PADD, his eyes crinkling. "His service record is spotless, Starfleet must not have known anything. How long after one of them left Starfleet did they marry?"

Doctor Crusher spoke again. "Well, according to these dates it appears they married shortly after she retired ."

Captains Picard and Janeway exchanged a look of raised eyebrows. "The wisdom of Starfleet and their fraternization regulations," murmured Captain Picard.

"The more things change, the more they stay the same, apparently," replied Captain Janeway, just as quietly. She tapped her PADD against her hand. "Well, Captain Archer has probably slept enough at this point. We should go wake and debrief him." She stood and turned to Junior. "Come along, young man. You've got some explaining to do and an apology to make."

"Yes ma'am," he replied and followed Captains Picard and Janeway from the room.

The door whooshed and closed behind them. Mr. Worf spoke, "I see why Captain Janeway is the only person, other than Captain Picard, that Junior and his father mind. She is…determined."

Captain Riker chuckled. "She is at that. I am sure that she gives Q a run for his money."

* * *

><p>"Captain Archer, I am Captain Kathryn Janeway, and you are on board my ship, the <em>USS Voyager<em>."

"I'm sorry, I've never heard of your ship before, or you, for that matter."

"I'm not surprised, you are in the future. It is 2375, to be exact."

"Did Daniels…or the Suliban…bring me here?"

"Who?" Captain Janeway asked, and then shook her head. "No, Junior did. I am sorry to inform you that you have been a pawn in an _experiment_. So any strange dreams you may have had are, I am sorry to say, in fact, reality. Junior is from the race called the Q. While they are more advanced than many races, they are not omnipotent or omnipresent, as they would like us all to believe. His father, also named Q, delights in taking creatures from other species and toying with them, very much like a cat with a whole box full of mice. Junior is his offspring and happened upon his father's experiment. Junior thought he would 'borrow' his father's toys and add them to his own little adventure."

Captain Archer shook his head in wonder and confusion. "But, I saw you there." He said, as he turned to look at Captain Picard.

"Ah yes, well, Q and I have a long history together as does Captain Janeway, although she is on much better terms with him than I am. Junior is her adopted nephew, and he is a rather curious fellow. While Captain Janeway has never been willing to go on any adventures with him, I am a student of Earth's history and…" he trailed off looking embarrassed.

Captain Janeway picked up where her friend and colleague left off. "What Captain Picard is trying to say is that he and several of his former crew regularly go on 'adventures' through time with Junior. They all enjoy the fun of it, and Junior enjoys the company." She said with affection and ruffled the boy's hair.

Captain Picard picked up the thread of the conversation again. "While we are willing participants in Junior's adventures, and we retain our memories, his father Q has a bad habit of turning his playthings into puppets with no memories of their former selves. Unfortunately, that is what happened to you, and Junior isn't fully grown yet so he couldn't keep you _in the dark_ the entire time, although he tried." And Junior received a stern look from him.

"So you're saying that Hoshi, Ensign Sato, and I were this Q's playthings?" Captain Archer asked, as he put his head in his hands. "Were we actually puppets?"

"Not the entire time. Once Junior had you, he let you follow your natural inclinations. Do you remember any of what happened?" replied Captain Picard.

Captain Archer paused and thought. Turning to look at Hoshi still asleep on the biobed he started to flush. "Yes…yes, I do." He started to shake his head, then stopped suddenly. "But there were several more of my crew in this experiment. Are they here on your ship?"

Captain Picard looked to Junior. "What did you do with them?"

"They're still in the experiment. But I turned it off."

"Are they gone?" asked Captain Janeway, concerned.

"No, just sort of hibernating. I can fetch them whenever you want." He replied with confidence.

Captain Archer was relieved by Junior's answer. At least his other crew members were safe for the moment. He could deal with the problem at hand without worrying over them. "Can we go back to our own time period, or are we stuck here permanently?" he asked.

The two other captains exchanged a look. Then, Captain Janeway spoke. "No, Junior will shortly be taking you back to your timeline, and no one there will be the wiser. Except you. We discussed it, and we think you will agree, that you should retain knowledge of the Q. Now that Q has found new humans to toy with someone should be aware of him and his kind."

"What about my crew? Will they remember any of this?" Captain Archer asked.

Captain Picard glanced at Hoshi. "We think that should be up to you. In fact, Counselor Troi will be in shortly to check on you. If you would like, she's a very good listener. She might help you sort out your experiences." They turned to go.

Captain Archer stopped them before they could leave. "One more thing. Can I have my clothes back? This outfit is rather drafty."

* * *

><p>Captain Archer was deep in thought. Counselor Troi had just left and he had much to think about. While Troi wouldn't tell him anything about the future he was in, and no one had let him near a computer console, he knew that his decision about the memories of his crew was important.<p>

His first inclination was to have them forget what happened. After all, if Hoshi remembered what had gone on, he would be more than mortified. While he was one of her oldest friends, he was still her superior officer. Regardless of his buried feelings for her or the fact that she apparently returned those feelings, he wasn't able to act on them. Counselor Troi did tell him that in the centuries between him and them, Starfleet had not yet changed the fraternization regulations. Although, now marriages were allowed amongst those of equal ranks, and families were now on board all the long-range exploration vessels. Troi was married to Captain Riker, and they had had a long-term relationship prior to their eventual marriage. But they had been in different command lines despite both being Senior Crew aboard Captain Picard's ship, a newer version of the _Enterprise_. She had also told him that both Captain Picard and Captain Janeway had been, or were currently in discreet relationships of their own, with members of their crews. Could he do the same, and would Hoshi even want to? But was this even a reason to let her retain her memories? If she retained hers, should he let the rest of his crew retain theirs?

* * *

><p>Captain Janeway felt for Captain Archer. He had a difficult decision to make. If he made the wrong one, would history stay the same? If he decided to have Junior wipe his crewmembers' memories would Ensign Sato ever move forward to reciprocate his love? Would he still end up marrying the woman he was so clearly in love with? And most importantly, how was he going to keep his feelings from Starfleet? If they found out, he would be retired immediately and everything in the history text books about him would be changed.<p>

As she rode the lift back to the bridge she thought about how constrained she often felt. She loved her first officer, and knew that it was mutual. But a long time ago they had agreed to keep their relationship purely professional. It had been difficult all these years, especially when Chakotay had moved on with his life. If she had known then what she knew now she doubted that she would have made the same choice. The lift doors opened and she stepped out onto the bridge.

"Chakotay, report please." She said.

Commander Chakotay rose from her chair and turned to look at her, a smile on his face. Her heart did it's usual flip-flop and she internally shut that part of herself off. It was back to business, no matter how much it hurt.

* * *

><p>Captain Picard went back to the lounge where his crew had gathered. Troi and Riker were in front of a port looking out as the stars zipped by, his arms wrapped around her, his head leaning down onto the top of hers. Picard smiled to himself. He was happy that they were happy. They were as close as family to him and after years of dancing around each other, he was relieved that they had finally taken the plunge.<p>

Worf was at a table talking quietly with one of Kathryn's crew, a half Klingon named Torres. As they conversed about the finer points of bat'leth combat Captain Picard wondered if his trusted friend would ever find love again. When Worf's wife, Jadzia Dax, died it had almost killed Worf. But Worf's strong personality persevered despite the pain of loss.

Picard was surprised when a pair of arms reached around him, a head lying against his back.

"I was wondering when you'd be back," murmured Beverly from behind him.

He turned in her embrace and looked down at her. While it still embarrassed him to have public displays of affection from her, he knew that after all these years he could deny her nothing. He also knew that here, amongst friends, and on a star ship not his own, he could relax and just be with her. One day, when one or both of them left Starfleet they would marry. But they were in no hurry. After all that he had been through with the Borg, Starfleet looked the other way in this matter. Starfleet was just happy to have him continue to serve.

"So what has he decided?" Beverly broke into his thoughts.

Picard took her hand and led her to a nearby sofa. Sitting down, he replied. "He hasn't yet. I don't envy him his decision."

Beverly curled up next to Picard, his arm moving around to bring her closer. They sat in companionable silence and waited.

* * *

><p>Commander Chakotay strode into the sickbay. Finding Captain Archer standing by a biobed gazing down at the woman asleep, he came up beside him. "You called?" Chakotay asked quietly.<p>

Captain Archer looked over at the tattooed man next to him. "Yes, I've made my decision. It's time to go home."

* * *

><p>T'Pol inhaled deeply, her heart beat once, twice…what had happened?<p>


	9. Chapter 9

With a snap, Archer was standing in an unfamiliar room. There was a large desk with ports flanking it. A large zebra fish floated serenely in a tank set into the wall. Captain Picard immediately strode to a replicator set nearby.

"Is there anything I can get you?"

"No, thanks…I'm fine." Captain Archer was too busy studying the model of a starship on the end table across the room.

Captain Picard spoke to the replicator. "Tea, Earl Grey, hot." Taking his tea and carefully setting it on his desk Captain Picard sat down. Noting the interest Captain Archer was showing in the model of the _NCC-7100_ he paused to let the younger man study it for a moment.

Realizing that the other captain was waiting on him, Captain Archer came over and sat down. "She's a beauty. What's her name?" He asked, indicating the model.

Captain Picard took a sip of his tea. "I'm afraid I can't tell you that. We're already contaminating the time line by asking Junior to let you retain your memories of what has transpired."

Captain Archer nodded, his face resigned. "I understand. At least I can see that Starfleet has given you a larger ready room. You should see mine. It's a closet in comparison!"

Setting his mug of tea down Captain Picard met the other man's gaze. "I have seen your ready room. Starfleet put it in its museum. It's part of the requisite tour for all recruits." Seeing the surprise and sadness on the other captain's face he spoke again. "There is something I would like you to see, however." Pressing a button on his desk Captain Picard said, "Mr. McDowell, please clear the Bridge. This is to include you. Please allow everyone to return in ten minutes time. Computer, all command functions return to me please, authorization Picard Alpha one."

A feminine voice came from nowhere, startling Captain Archer. "All command functions returned to Picard, Jean-Luc."

"Who was that?" Captain Archer asked.

"That voice you heard was the _Enterprise_. Would you like to meet her?" Captain Picard said.

Coming around his desk Captain Picard indicated the door to Captain Archer. "If you would accompany me this way I will show you." Captain Archer stood and went to the door and it whooshed open before him. The two men walked out onto the Bridge.

Captain Archer stood rooted in the center of the Bridge. Captain Picard could see how affected the other man was by the sight of the _Enterprise, NCC - 1701 E_. This is what his father's engine had spawned, what Captain Archer's beloved _Enterprise_ had grown into. When their eyes met again, Captain Picard indicated his chair. "Please, have a seat. I can't tell you anything about your future or my time, but this is the least I can do for you."

Captain Archer nodded briefly; not speaking. His eyes were bright with unshed tears. Gingerly, he sat in the command chair and surveyed the rest of the bridge. Breaking the silence he asked, "How fast can she go?" His voice was hoarse with emotion.

"Warp nine, although in an emergency Mr. LaForge has coaxed a bit more out of her. But he is rather touchy about pushing his engines," replied Captain Picard as he looked out the view screen, giving the other man some privacy.

"Trip is pretty touchy with his engines too. He would have loved to see this." Captain Picard heard the other man inhale deeply, and hold it for a moment. As it was let go he heard Captain Archer rise.

"She is a beauty." He said, as he came to stand beside Captain Picard. "Thank you, Captain. I will treasure this memory…always."

Captain Picard seemed to understand all that Captain Archer didn't say. It was time for Jonathan Archer to go back to his own time. Calling out, he had Junior with him in an instant.

"Junior, thank you for bringing us here, but it is time for Captain Archer to be returned to his own time. Did you place all of the rest back where they came from?" Captain Picard asked.

Junior nodded. "Yes sir. Captain Riker and Counselor Troi are back on the _Titan _and will speak with you next week, Mr. Worf has been returned to his duty station, and Dr. Crusher is waiting for you in your cabin."

An embarrassed Captain Picard thanked the boy and tried not to notice the suppressed smile on Captain Archer's face. "Very good, would you please take Captain Archer and his crew home now? Just as we discussed earlier, if you please." He turned to Captain Archer.

"It has been a pleasure to meet you, sir. It was unfortunate circumstances, but…" Captain Picard trailed off as he shook the other man's hand.

"Yes, all's well that end's well. It was a pleasure to meet both you and Captain Janeway, and to see such fine ships. It is heartening to see what Starfleet will become in time." Turning to Junior he said, "Just as we discussed, correct?"

A much more subdued and respectful boy looked back at them. "Yes sir. Just as discussed." With a flash they were gone.

Captain Picard nodded to himself and looked around the bridge, at ease with his place in the world. He still had command of the best ship in the fleet, had lived through being assimilated into the Borg, and the woman he loved was waiting for him in his cabin. As he headed for the turbolift he realized that he was content. All was as it should be.

* * *

><p>In a heartbeat Archer and the boy were standing in his own familiar ready room. Nothing beeped or whirred. The stars stood momentarily still. Captain Archer looked around and took a deep breath, relieved to be home at last. Turning to look at Junior, he said, "Are all my crew back <em>where<em> and _how_ I asked you to put them?"

The boy looked up at him and Captain Archer was struck by the contrasts contained within Junior. He looked and acted so young most of the time, but had moments of maturity that made him seem like an old man trapped in a youthful body. But overlaying all of that was a deep loneliness that made him almost pitiable. Extending his hand to Junior, he saw the surprise and happiness wash over the boy's face. "I would like to say this has been a pleasure, but it has not." As the boy's expression clouded, Captain Archer continued, clapping the boy on the shoulder. "But I am glad to have met you, and I wish you well, son. You would do well to stick with Captain Picard. I don't think that my time is ready for the likes of you yet, young man."

The boy's face lit up again. "Yes sir, I am sorry, but…well…" Junior trailed off, unsure of what to say.

Captain Archer rescued him. "Enjoy your time visiting Shakespeare and give Captain Picard my best."

With a smile full of mischief, Junior replied, "Yes sir. Bye!" and with a last brilliant flash he was gone. Time started once more.

Pulling a cloth bundle from his uniform pocket he sat down at his desk. Unwrapping it he revealed a beautiful copper and pearl necklace with matching earrings. Archer was glad that Junior had allowed him to keep this. Perhaps someday he would have the opportunity to give it to Hoshi. He knew that to have an opportunity, he would have to take the first step.

Archer turned his chair to look out the port, contemplating his decision. The stars flew by, the engines hummed with life; all was as it should be, and he was content.

* * *

><p>An angry Q paced back and forth in Captain Janeway's Ready Room, Janeway was giving him a piece of her mind and he didn't like it very much.<p>

"Come off it Q. You know you shouldn't have done that, and this time Junior got involved! What's going to happen next time? Who's going to suffer next?" She demanded.

"It wasn't so bad. In fact, it was a real learning experience for him." Protested Q.

"Listen, Q" hissed Janeway, her finger poking into Q's chest. "You gave me the job of being his godmother, so I'm going to do it. Lay off the experiments for a few millennia. Let him grown up first before you try and warp the boy's psyche."

Q opened his mouth to deliver his retort but Janeway cut him off again, poking him once more to make her point.

"In fact, you should be stepping up and acting like his father. A growing boy has questions and if you'd be there to answer them, Junior wouldn't have to go toying with innocent bystanders to find out the answers."

Q closed his mouth, despite how irritating Janeway could be, she was right. Although, he hated it when she was right. "Fine." He snapped. "I'll start acting like his father, but you have to do one thing for me."

Janeway looked at Q coolly. "Oh, and what would that be?"

"Stop taking him to Fair Haven. I hate being called Da!"

Janeway laughed, her earlier anger gone. "Done!"

With a flash Q was gone.

Sitting back down at her desk, she sipped her coffee and thought about Jonathan Archer, and wondered how he was coping with his decision. Her train of thought drifted to decisions she had made and come to regret. A beep broke into her thoughts.

"Come." She called out.

Chakotay came into the room, PADD in hand. "Here are the reports you wanted to go over. Is now a good time?" he asked, sitting down in front of her desk.

Janeway considered briefly. "Now is alright, but tonight over dinner would be better."

Chakotay looked up, his face devoid of emotion. "But I thought…we weren't going to do that any longer." He said as he carefully set the PADD down on the desk, not meeting her eyes.

"Chakotay," she said, her voice quiet and low, "I was wrong. And I'm sorry I hurt you. And if you're still interested…if it's not too late…" she trailed off, uncertain now.

Chakotay looked up and smiled, his cheeks dimpling in a way that she found distracting. "Kathryn, I'd rather have you late then never." He stood and picked up the PADD. "But let's do dinner in my quarters, I seem to remember you're a horrible cook!"

She laughed, "You're right. But there are _other_ things that I'm _very_ good at." She said with a hint of suggestion in her voice.

Chakotay cocked an eyebrow at her. "Well then, dinner at 1900 then." And he walked out whistling, a bounce in his step.

Taking a sip of her coffee, Janeway stared at the closed door. She smiled. They should have never stopped loving each other, but now perhaps, all was as it should be.

* * *

><p>T'Pol stirred in her sleep and awoke. The room was dark, lit only by the stars rushing by. Sitting up in bed she reached and felt her <em>t'hy'la<em> beside her, breathing evenly. She had had the strangest dream but could not recollect precisely what it had been about. It left her unsettled and she felt the need to meditate. Trip Tucker inhaled deeply, his eyes opening. Rolling over, he looked at T'Pol, still sitting up in bed. He reached out for her.

"What's the matter, darlin'?" he murmured, his voice husky with sleep.

T'Pol did not meet his gaze. "I had…a…nightmare. It left me disoriented and in need of meditation."

Trip caught her hand in his and tugged at her gently. "Come here. It's the middle of the night; maybe you don't need to meditate. Maybe you just need this." He said, as he pulled her into him, enfolding her in his arms.

T'Pol contemplated his statement. He was right. All she needed at this moment to ease her distress was him. Closing her eyes, she relaxed in his embrace and set the dream aside. She would reflect on it at a later date. Right now, all was as it should be, and she was content.

* * *

><p>Travis placed his tray down and sat next to Malcolm in the mess hall. "So I've thought of a some new movies for Trip to add to the movie night roster." Travis said, as he dug into his breakfast.<p>

Malcolm raised an eyebrow in question but kept eating.

Swallowing, Travis went on, "These, I know, even _you'll_ like. It'll be a double header. _Spartacus_ and _300_!"

Malcolm raised both eyebrows considering. He swallowed and nodded. "Brilliant! Now that would be worth watching. Sword fights?" he asked.

"Yup! Lots of them."

"Gladiators?"

"Those too!"

Malcolm nodded once more. "I'd like that very much. Good suggestion. What made you think of those two in particular?"

Travis shrugged. "I don't know. I woke up thinking about them and knew that you'd love watching them. So I thought I'd mention it."

"Thank you, that was thoughtful." Malcolm replied.

Travis smiled in response and applied himself to his pancakes. Malcolm glanced at his friend and realized that Travis _was_ his friend. Just like the rest of the bridge crew. He had a family, and it filled the hole inside him. All was finally as it should be, and he was content.

* * *

><p>Hoshi walked into the captain's Dining Room at 0730. "Sir, you wanted to see me?"<p>

Captain Archer stood from the table and indicated a chair to Hoshi. Waiting till she sat, he reseated himself and reached for his napkin. "Yes, Hoshi. I realized that we missed our last scheduled breakfast. I believe you were on an away team when it came up in the rotation. I just thought that I should rectify that and we should have our time together. Orange juice?"

Hoshi looked at Captain Archer, a little perplexed. Accepting the offered juice, she took a sip and tried to put her finger on what was different about him. He seemed more relaxed then she had seen him in a long time. He smiled at her as she met his eyes. Setting her glass down Hoshi decided to enjoy the breakfast for what it was and shake off the odd feeling that had been hanging over her since she had woken that morning.

She had woken up thinking in Latin. It had been years since she had done something like that, and it only ever happened when she had been immersed in a language. Knowing that the last time she had used Latin was briefly when she was classifying some new plant material to be sent back to Earth, she couldn't think of why her mind was filled with the dead language.

Perhaps it had been her strange dreams. She had dreamt of Rome, but not the Rome she had seen while visiting Italy. This was Rome as it had been in its heyday, something only seen in artists' renderings and history books. But that wasn't the half of it. Jon had been there…in full Roman kit…and he looked good. She smiled in remembrance.

"Something funny?" Jon asked, breaking into her train of thought.

"No sir, I was just thinking about a strange dream I had last night," she replied.

"Please, its just us. Call me Jon." Taking a bite from his pancake, he chewed and swallowed, then continued. "So, tell me about this dream. Was it a good one?"

"Hmm…it was…intriguing." And she quickly turned the conversation to other topics. A sense of rightness came over her as they bantered back and forth over breakfast. They hadn't been like this since before _Enterprise_ had launched. She had missed this. The part of her that she had buried long ago, the part that had always loved Jon, began to come to the surface. Instead of squashing it back down, she let it rise. It felt right for some reason. She smiled and laughed in response to the joke Jon had just told. All was as it should be, and she was content.

Author's End Notes:

All of my historical references are as accurate as I could make them. While I don't know that Octavius would have been as high handed to take a slave from a citizen, he certainly had the power to do so.

Slavery was different in the Roman Empire then in other historical periods and in other cultures. While there were harsh masters and abused slaves, the system that Rome had in place was more akin to indentured servitude for the most part. Unfortunately, slaves were also taken in war, and many were used for onerous or dangerous tasks. Many more were taken to the Colliseum as fodder for the amusement of others.

In regards to the crew of TNG and Voyager I tried to stay true to canon right down to the call numbers on the ship model in Picard's ready room. The only place I intentionally deviated was in rekindling the romantic relationship between Janeway and Chakotay. I never forgave the show's writers for squashing this and it was that fact that first got me reading fan fiction because I knew that they needed a happy ending somewhere.


End file.
